Hungry Szynka
by Toffik
Summary: Shingekowo-Hunger Gamesowy crossover, w którym Erwin zostaje głównym organizatorem Igrzysk trzeciego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia, a na arenę wracają jego dawni podopieczni i przyjaciele. Oraz Eren Jeagar, Tytan, który Zmiażdży Kapitol. (Collaboration)
1. Poskromienie

_Shingekowo-Hunger Gamesowy crossover, w którym Erwin zostaje głównym organizatorem Igrzysk trzeciego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia, a na arenę wracają jego dawni podopieczni i przyjaciele. Oraz Eren Jeagar, Tytan, który Zmiażdży Kapitol _

**_Poskromienie _**

_Bird in the hand_

_Another role to play_  
_Mocking as the jay_  
_Mocking as the jay_

- Szanowni państwo! Siedemdziesiąte piąte igrzyska zbliżają się wielkimi krokami – mówił z przejęciem Ceasar Flickerman. Jak zwykle w swoim granatowym, błyszczącym garniturze, jak zwykle z olśniewającym uśmiechem. - Wszyscy niecierpliwie wyczekują orędzia prezydenta Snowa dotyczącego trzeciego poskromienia. Zostanie ono wygłoszone później tego wieczora. Tymczasem jednak gościmy w naszym studiu kogoś bardzo specjalnego. Oszałamiająca kariera na Kapitolu. Od Trybuta do organizatora Igrzysk! Niezapomniana osobowość, ulubieniec tłumów! Powitajmy wszyscy serdecznie Erwina Smitha! - zawołał, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej promiennie.

Na ekranie za jego plecami pojawił się montaż dotyczący gościa. Pierwsze ujęcia pokazywały nagrania z Igrzysk, podczas których arena podzielona była murami i pełna Zmiechów przypominających ogromnych, nagich ludzi. Kolejni trybuci ginęli, wpadając w zastawione przez kogoś sidła i pułapki, podczas gdy drobny, jasnowłosy chłopiec obserwował ich, ukryty w bezpiecznym miejscu. Następne ujęcia przedstawiały trasę zwycięzców, kilka lat starszego Erwina ściskającego dłoń drobnego, ciemnowłosego zwycięzcy ze swojego dystryktu, a także zeszłoroczne igrzyska, w których występował jako jeden z asystentów Nile'a Doke'a, poprzedniego organizatora. Za plecami Ceasara Flickermana pojawił się symbol Kapitolu, po czym ekran zgasł. Kamery skierowały się na mężczyznę, który zajął miejsce na fotelu obok prowadzącego. Wysoki, przystojny Erwin Smith popatrzył poważnie w kamerę i lekko skinął głową. Tego dnia ubrany był w elegancki, szary garnitur. Jasne włosy były idealnie uczesane, błękitne oczy patrzyły w kamery bystro, uważnie. W każdym calu opanowany. W każdym calu profesjonalny.

- I cóż, Erwinie – uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie Ceasar. - Jakie to uczucie znów siedzieć w tym fotelu?

-Obawiam się, że to nie jest dokładnie ten sam fotel, Ceasarze – odparł uprzejmie Erwin. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę.

-Racja! I naturalnie nie ten sam prowadzący. Ale powiedz, czy kiedy siedziałeś w studiu jako młodziutki trybut, dzień przed swoim wejściem na arenę, przeszło ci przez głowę że któregoś dnia to ty będziesz organizował igrzyska?

- Zapewniam cię, Ceasarze, że w takich momentach przechodzą przez głowę bardzo dziwne pomysły.

- Na pewno. Muszę przyznać, że to jeden z powodów, dla których twój wybór na organizatora wydaje się szczególnie obiecujący. Sam byleś trybutem, przez wiele lat jako mentor przyczyniłeś się do wielu chwalebnych zwycięstw dla twojego dystryktu. Wypromowałeś między innymi takie gwiazdy jak Levi czy Petra Ral, zwyciężczyni sprzed dwóch lat. Jakie to uczucie zajmować się tym wszystkim od innej strony?

Erwin przez moment zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Z całą pewnością jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

- Jak wszyscy zapewne doskonale pamiętają, w zeszłym roku byliśmy świadkami śmierci obu waszych trybutów i zaskakującego zwycięstwa Nierozłącznego Rodzeństwa z Dwunastego Dystryktu, czyli Erena Jeagera i Mikasy Ackerman. Co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś?

- Że przyszedł moment kiedy trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy - odparł spokojnie organizator - I dostrzec to, co oczywiste.

- To znaczy...?

- Czasem śmierć jest nieunikniona.

Ceasar zerknął na niego niepewnie. Roześmiał się nieco zbyt głośno i poklepał rozmówcę po ramieniu. Erwin nawet nie drgnął. Nie drgnął też żaden mięsień na jego twarzy.

- Przez lata zdążyliśmy już przywyknąć do twojego tajemniczego milczenia i oszczędnych, ale celnych komentarzy. Wręcz cię za nie uwielbiamy. Jestem pewien, że nie możesz opędzić się od propozycji matrymonialnych. Silny, wpływowy, milczący... - Ceasar puścił oko do gościa. - Powiedz mi, jak z tym jest?

- Nie narzekam.

Kolejna bardzo oszczędna wypowiedź tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Ceasara.

- Nie oczekiwałem od ciebie innej odpowiedzi, przyjacielu – przyznał, udając że ociera łzę rozbawienia z oka. - Spytałem pro forma. Jak wszyscy wiemy siedemdziesiąte piąte igrzyska to jednocześnie będzie to trzecie Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Wyjątkowy rok, naprawdę wyjątkowy...

- Bez wątpienia.

- Rola organizatora takiego wydarzenia to ogromne wyróżnienie, ale też dość spore wyzwanie, prawda? Czujesz presję?

- Na pewno nie większą niż na arenie.

-Jak wszyscy zobaczyliśmy w zapowiadającym cię materiale, twoją specjalnością były pułapki – podchwycił Ceasar. - Czy wy też – popatrzył znacząco na kamerę. - nie możecie się doczekać, co też dla tegorocznych trybutów wymyśli nasz nowy organizator? - przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Erwina. - Błagamy cię, i ja i nasi widzowie, którzy pewnie nie mogą już wytrzymać z ciekawości, zdradź nam coś więcej. Jakie będą tegoroczne igrzyska? Czego możemy się po tobie spodziewać? - Powiedziałbym ci, Ceasarze – dopiero teraz organizator zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. - Ale nie chcę psuć ci niespodzianki.

- Flickerman przez chwilę spoglądał na niego, niepewny jak zareagować.

- Proszę państwa, organizator siedemdziesiątych piątych Głodowch Igrzysk, Erwin Smith – zawołał, wskazując na gościa. - Dziękuję za uwagę ii... do zobaczenia!

Erwin Smith, jedyna osoba zdolna zbić z tropu Ceasara Flickermana – prezydent Snow uśmiechnął się i lekko zaklaskał w dłonie, gdy organizator wszedł do gabinetu. Erwin skłonił się lekko i zajął swoje miejsce przy fotelu. - Napijesz się wina?

- Chętnie.

- Jak zwykle doskonały wywiad – Snow postawił przed nim kryształowy kielich. Wino było ciemnoczerwone. Przypominające ciemną, tętniczą krew. - Wyważony. Nie zdradzający zbyt wiele, rozbudzający ciekawość. Odwracający uwagę od dystryktów.

- Tego nam teraz potrzeba, prawda? - spytał Erwin, sięgając po kielich. Ostrożnie upił łyk. Szlachetny aromat, wyrazisty, nieco zbyt ciężki smak. - Żeby odwrócić uwagę od zbuntowanych dystryktów i Erena Jeagera.

- Istotnie – prezydent również upił łyk wina. Kiedy odsunął kielich, kilka kropel czerwonego płynu pozostało na jego wąsach i brodzie. Przypominały krew. - Chociaż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie nie tylko Jeagar jest naszym problemem.

Erwin zlustrował prezydenta spojrzeniem niesamowicie niebieskich, bystrych oczu.

-Chłopak jest iskrą, która prowokuje do buntu cały dwunasty dystrykt.– kontynuował przełożony. - Nile popełnił błąd pozostawiając jego i tą dziewczynę przy życiu Zapłacił za to, a twoim zadaniem jest naprawić tą fatalną w skutkach pomyłkę. Usunięcie Jeagera nie uspokoi jednak sytuacji w pozostałych dystryktach. Co, jeśli dotychczasowi zwycięzcy się zbuntują? Co, jeśli będą kontynuować to, co chłopak zaczął?

- Wybuchnie pożar, nad którym ani ja ani ty nie będziemy już w stanie zapanować – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Erwin.

- Dokładnie. I dlatego, by temu zapobiec, musimy pozbyć się nie tylko Jeagera ale także pozostałych buntowników.

Snow wstał. Sięgnął po coś z szafki, po czym położył przed Erwinem niewielką drewnianą skrzyneczkę. Skrzynkę, z której raz na dwadzieścia pięć lat prezydent Panem wyciągał kartkę ze scenariuszem na Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Gestem zachęcił Erwina, by otworzył pudełko.

- Przeczytaj – polecił, wskazując leżący w nim kartonik. - Na głos, jeśli łaska.

Organizator sięgnął po kartkę. Przez chwilę obracał ją w dłoniach, wreszcie zaczął czytać spokojnym, pełnym łagodnego zaciekawienia głosem.

- „ W siedemdziesiątą piątą rocznicę, dla przypomnienia buntownikom, że nawet najsilniejsi z nich nie mogą pokonać potęgi Kapitolu, trybuci obojga płci zostaną wylosowani z puli dotychczasowych zwycięzców w dystryktach".

Pula dotychczasowych zwycięzców. Ludzie tacy jak Erwin, Levi, Petra, Jean z czwartego dystryktu. Jak Eren Jeagar i Mikasa Ackerman. Ludzie, którzy przeżyli już arenę, a teraz muszą zmierzyć się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie na nią wrócą.

Snow wciąż stał, przyglądając się badawczo swojemu rozmówcy. Od niechcenia sięgnął po butelkę, dolał sobie i jemu więcej wina.

-Naturalnie ty nie masz czego się obawiać – powiedział protekcjonalnie, chociaż w niebieskich oczach Erwina nie udało mu się dopatrzeć strachu ani niepewności. - Jako organizator igrzysk jesteś bezpieczny. Twoje nazwisko nie pojawi się w puli.

Organizator bez pośpiechu sięgnął po kielich i upił kilka łyków. Dobrze wiedział co oznaczały słowa prezydenta Snowa. Wykluczenie z Ponownych Dożynek nie było przywilejem wynikającym z zasług dla Kapitolu. Było karą. Karą za to, że przekonał Nile'a i innych, by podczas poprzednich igrzysk ocalić Erena Jeagera i Mikasę Ackerman.

- Oczekujesz ode mnie że wezmę odpowiedzialność za zabicie wszystkich tych ludzi, których znam od wielu lat? - spytał po prostu, ze stukiem odstawiając kielich z winem na stolik.

- Tak.

Erwin pokiwał głową na znak, że przyjął odpowiedź do wiadomości. Przez moment siedział, milczący i skupiony, z dłońmi na oparciach fotela. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym pół-uśmiechu. A później uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Niepokojąco szeroki.

- Czyżbyś miał już jakiś pomysł? - zagadnął Snow, widząc ten dość niespodziewany przebłysk dobrego humoru.

- O tak – odparł Erwin, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Dostaniesz swoją arenę. Dostaniesz arenę, której nigdy nie zapomnisz.


	2. Dystrykt Ósmy

**Dystrykt Ósmy **

_Everybody needs a prayer, and needs a friend__  
__Everybody knows the world's about to end__  
__Everybody wants to know what the end will be__  
__Everybody wants to look before they leap_

- Pięćdziesiąta rocznica - mówił prezydent Snow, spoglądając w obiektyw kamery .- Przypomniała, że dwóch rebeliantów musiało zginąć za każdego zabitego obywatela Kapitolu. Dlatego każdy dystrykt musiał przysłać dwa razy więcej trybutów niż zwykle.  
Mógłby się streszczać – powiedział ze znudzeniem Levi, spoglądając na widoczną na ekranie twarz przywódcy. Siedzący na drugim fotelu Aruo natychmiast przybrał identycznie znudzoną minę.  
- Tak jakby nie mówili tego samego cztery razy dziennie od dnia, kiedy Kapitol sobie policzył na palcach i wyszło im trzecie Ćwierćwiecze.  
Gunther z rozbawieniem pokiwał głową. Levi był mentorem podczas Igrzysk, które zwyciężył Auro, i od pierwszej chwili stał się jego idolem. Na arenie Aruo naśladował sposób zachowania i nieprzystępność swojego mistrza tak uporczywie, że Ceasar Flickerman do tej pory nie przepuścił żadnej okazji by z tego zażartować.  
- Ale trzeba przyznać, że to światło jest naprawdę chujowe – zaobserwował Edo. - Wygląda jak pijany upiór  
- Rok w rok Kapitol coraz bardziej zatraca wyczucie smaku – zgodził się z nim Gunther. - Petra, idziesz tutaj, czy nie? - zawołał w stronę kuchni. - Chyba w końcu zbliżamy się do sedna.  
- Już, już! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna. - Tylko jeszcze herbata...  
- No chodź! - nawoływali ją towarzysze.  
Wspólne oglądanie transmisji dotyczących Igrzysk raczej nie należało do tradycji Zwycięzców z Ósmego Dystryktu. Levi zawsze ostentacyjnie ignorował cały medialny szum związany z uroczystością. Nie oglądał powtórek swoich występów w telewizji, nie obchodziły go materiały z trasy zwycięzców. Tylko będąc mentorem zmuszał się do tego by obserwować, jak przed kamerami wypadają jego podopieczni. Eldo i Gunther oglądali te transmisje tylko po to, by natrząsać się z kapitolińskiej mody i sposobu mówienia, a Petra była w gronie zwycięzców zbyt krótko, by wyrobić sobie jakąś strategię. W tym roku jednak to Erwin Smith był organizatorem. Erwin. Ich pierwszy zwycięzca. Ich opiekun, ich człowiek na Kapitolu. Ich przyjaciel. Skorzystali z przywileju odwiedzania stolicy w dowolnym momencie, i przyjechali, by wspierać go i dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Wieczór ogłoszenia programu na Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia spędzali w kapitolińskiej rezydencji Erwina, czekając na powrót gospodarza i dla zabicia czasu oglądając w telewizji transmisję prezydenckiego orędzia.  
- Dziękuję za herbatę, Petra – powiedział spokojnie Levi, sięgając po jedną z przyniesionych przez dziewczynę filiżankę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokiwała głową. Zajęła miejsce między Eldo i Guntherem i oplotła kolana dłońmi.  
- Teraz stoimy na progu trzeciego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia — obwieścił z ekranu prezydent Snow. Z tłumu za jego plecami wystąpił mały chłopiec w białym garniturze i podał przywódcy prostą, drewnianą skrzyneczkę. Pięciu Zwycięzców zebranych w luksusowym, kapitolińskim salonie uważnie śledziło każdy jego ruch.  
W siedemdziesiątą piątą rocznicę, dla przypomnienia buntownikom...  
- Cholera, nic nie słyszę – skrzywił się Edo.  
- Podgłośnij, podgłosnij! - ponaglał Gunther.  
- Kto ma pilota?  
- Szybciej, bo przegapimy.  
Levi popatrzył ponuro na pozostałych Zwiadowców. Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i sięgnął po pilota by wyregulować głośność. Głos prezydenta Snow zagrzmiał przeraźliwie w przestronnym, nowoczesnym domu.  
- … TRYBUCI OBOJGA PŁCI ZOSTANĄ WYLOSOWANI Z PULI DOTYCHCZASOWYCH ZWYCIĘZCÓW W DYSTRYKTACH.  
Kamera przeniosła się na zebrane w studiu tłumy. Mieszkańcy Kapitolu krzyczeli, buczeli, mówili coś do siebie podekscytowani, ktoś zanosił się płaczem. W salonie należącym do Erwina Smitha panowała jednak martwa cisza.  
- Puli dotychczasowych zwycięzców – powtórzyła automatycznie Petra, wpatrując się w ekran. Jej usta pobladły, nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia dolnej wargi.  
- Spośród nas – powiedział tonem wyjaśniającym Aruo, chociaż naprawdę nie trzeba było niczego wyjaśniać. Wszyscy zrozumieli. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co to oznacza.  
Levi nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie patrząc na towarzyszy nacisnął czerwony przycisk na pilocie. W tym samym momencie drzwi salonu otworzyły się bezgłośnie.  
- Obawiam się, że to koniec waszego małego przyjęcia – powiedział stojący w progu Erwin Smith. Towarzyszyła mu Hanji, kapitolińska opiekunka trybutów z Dwunastego Dystryktu. Hanji, zgodnie z obecnie panującą w stolicy modą miaa owinięty wokół szyi czerwony szalik, taki jaki na arenie nosiła Mikasa Ackerman. Organizator Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia był bardzo blady, bardzo poważny i bardzo, aż nienaturalnie opanowany. Jego błękitne oczy były pełne determinacji. - Musimy opracować plan, który pomoże nam ocalić Erena Jeagera i musimy zrobić to szybko.

* * *

Nikt się nie odzywał Nikt nie protestował ani nie pytał, co to wszystko znaczy. Zwycięzcy siedzieli w fotelach, wstrząśnięci i zdezorientowani, w milczeniu słuchając tego, co Erwin ma im do powiedzenia. W krótkich, żołnierskich słowach przedstawił jak wygląda sytuacja. Nie przepraszał i nie tłumaczył się. Nie próbował pocieszać i obiecywać, że spróbuje zmienić decyzję Snowa. Przyznał, że oprócz niego wszyscy muszą liczyć się z możliwością ponownego udziału w Igrzyskach i że kiedy już tam się znajdą, ich zadaniem będzie zrobić wszystko, by ocalić Erena Jeagera.  
Ocalić chłopca z Dwunastego Dystryktu, który zaskoczył wszystkich, zgłaszając się do udziału w Igrzyskach by ocalić przyjaciela z dzieciństwa od niewątpliwej śmierci.  
Chłopca, który poruszył wszystkich, urządzając pogrzeb poległemu trybutowi, z którym wcześniej współpracował.  
Chłopca, który na oczach kamer powiedział, że woli zjeść zatrute jagody i umrzeć na arenie, niż podporządkować się Kapitolowi i zabić swoją przyszywaną siostrę.  
Chłopca, który stał się symbolem sprzeciwu wobec władzy i obudził z długiego snu wszystkie pozostałe dystrykty,  
Chłopca okrzykniętego Tytanem, którego przeznaczeniem jest zmiażdżyć potęgę Kapitolu. .  
Chłopca, na którego pojawienie się Erwin Smith czekał tak długo.  
Po tym, jak zwycięzcy rozeszli się do przygotowanych dla nich pokoi, jeszcze długo siedział z Hanji, próbując ustalić wspólny front działania. Oboje przecież chcieli dla Tytana jak najlepiej. Oboje wiedzieli, jak ważne jest to, by i tym razem opuścił arenę żywy.  
Planował następne posunięcia i załatwiał najpilniejsze sprawy jeszcze długo po tym, jak kobieta wróciła do swojego domu. Luksusowa rezydencja, którą otrzymał od Kapitolu gdy został awansowany na głównego organizatora, pogrążona była w ciszy. Zimna i bezduszna. Nienawidził tego domu, podobnie jak nienawidził wszystkich przywilejów związanych z nowa posadą. Dobrze, że przynajmniej było w niej dość miejsca na wszystkich jego zwycięzców. Z jednego z pokoi, w których zakwaterował gości dobiegł go pełen przerażenia wrzask.  
Petra.  
Westchnął cicho i oparł czoło o złożone w piramidkę dłonie. Petra była najmłodszą zwyciężczynią z Ósmego Dystryktu. Dołączyła do nich dopiero dwa lata temu; wspomnienia areny jeszcze nie zdążyły zblaknąć w jej umyśle. Myśl o tym, że już wkrótce tam wróci z pewnością była dla niej torturą,. Znacznie gorszą niż dla pozostałych, bo nie miała żadnej nadziei na uniknięcie tego losu. Jak do tej pory była jedyną dziewczyną z Ósmego Dystryktu która zwyciężyła w Igrzyskach.  
Erwin ponownie sięgnął po pióro i zaczął kreślić na kartce papieru słowa powitania. List do mentorów z Czwartego Dystryktu z prośbą o pilne spotkanie. Musiał się na czymś skupić, musiał działać. Nie chciał myśleć o Dożynkach, o tym, kto trafi na arenę razem z Petrą...  
Od pracy oderwały go ciche kroki Leviego. Odbijały się echem po ogrzewanych płytkach, którymi wyłożona była podłoga w przedpokoju. Erwin nadstawił ucha, gdy kroki zbliżyły się do gabinetu.  
- Nie możesz zasnąć ? – spytał, nie odwracając się. Wiedział, że Levi stoi w progu, spoglądając na niego tym obojętnym, znudzonym wzrokiem.  
- Nieźle mi szło – odparł ze zmęczeniem zwycięzca. - Ale Petra zaczęła się drzeć przez sen, musiałem iść i ją uspokoić.  
Erwin w zadumie pokiwał głową.  
- Dobrze, ze się nią opiekujesz.  
- Mentorem jest się całe życie, prawda? - spytał Levi, podchodząc i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Sam mi to powiedziałeś.  
Dopiero wtedy Erwin odwrócił się w jego stronę. Odsunął od siebie napisany list i odłożył pióro na bok. Ostrożnie ujął dłoń drobnego, ciemnowłosego zwycięzcy i przysunął ją sobie do ust.  
- Przepraszam, Levi – wyszeptał z goryczą. Niebieskie oczy były ciemniejsze i bardziej zachmurzone niż zwykle, pełne zmęczenia i smutku.- Przepraszam, że musisz znów brać udział w Dożynkach. Przepraszam, że was zawiodłem.  
Levi bez słowa uwolnił rękę z jego uścisku i zbliżył ją do twarzy organizatora Igrzysk. Pogłaskał gładko ogolony policzek, musnął mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Opuszkami palców przesunął po krzywiźnie nosa i wyrazistych brwiach. Od niechcenia odgarnął opadający na czoło kosmyk blond włosów. A później pod wpływem nagłego impulsu objął Erwina za kark, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował, tak mocno i desperacko, jakby od tego zależały losy ich wszystkich.  
- Kurwa, jak ja ich nienawidzę - powiedział z wściekłością, przerywając pocałunek. Wciąż obejmował Erwina za szyję i wciąż przyciskał swoje czoło do jego. Oddychał szybko, jego oczy zdawały się ciskać błyskawice – Nienawidzę tego, co ci robią, do czego cię zmuszają. Nienawidzę tego, co to z tobą zrobi. Pożałują tego, wszyscy pożałują – wyszeptał gorączkowo, po czym znów wpił się ustami w usta kochanka.  
- Levi... - Erwin przymknął oczy i mocno objął zwycięzcę ramionami. Słyszał szalone bicie jego serca, czuł że paznokcie kochanka wbijają mu się w skórę. Czuł jego żal, strach i wściekłość. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które mogłyby go uspokoić albo pocieszyć. Takie słowa nie istniały. - Levi, ja...  
- Wierzę w ciebie, Erwin – powiedział Levi, odsuwając się od niego i spoglądając mu w oczy. - Wierzę, że rozwalimy tych skurwysynów , że damy sobie radę. Nawet... - przełknął ślinę. - Nawet jeśli to ja będę musiał stanąć na tej pierdolonej arenie.  
Kocham cię – odpowiedział po prostu Erwin,

* * *

Zostali w Kapitolu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Levi każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na naradach z Erwinem i Hanji lub z samym Erwinem. Mało kiedy opuszczał gabinet organizatora. Prędzej czy później musieli jednak wrócić do swojego Dystryktu. Musieli wziąć udział w Dożynkach. Z ciężkimi sercami wsiedli do pociągu. W Ósemce przywitały ich jak zwykle wszechobecna szarość i dymy z fabrycznych kominów na tle bladego, zimowego nieba. Tylko polowa zakładów włókienniczych pracowała, pozostałe zamknięto na cztery spusty z powodu licznych strajków Drogi, które dawno temu planowano naprawić, wciąż były rozkopane i niemożliwe do przebycia.  
Petra wcale nie zdziwiła się, gdy dzień po powrocie, Levi pojawił się na progu jej domku w wiosce zwycięzców.  
- Spacer? - zaproponował, choć dobrze wiedziała, po co tak naprawdę przyszedł. Jeśli traktował poważnie jakiekolwiek kwestie związane z Igrzyskami, na pewno była to rola mentora. A rolą mentora było przygotowanie trybuta na to, co może wydarzyć się arenie. W milczeniu pokiwała głową i sięgnęła po płaszcz. W progu odwróciła się jeszcze przez ramię i przesadnie radosnym głosem zawołała do ojca, że wychodzi.  
Nie zdążyli nawet opuścić Wioski Zwycięzców, a już ugrzęźli w gliniano-śniegowym błocie. Petra spoglądała na swój dystrykt, przestraszona i zdziwiona. Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Zabito okna i drzwi w kolejnej fabryce. Na murach budynków pojawiły się nowe napisy mówiące 'The odds are never in our favour' oraz obrazki ze Skrzydłami Wolności. To drugie było szczególnie niepokojące, zwłaszcza teraz. Zwłaszcza w tym dystrykcie.  
- Trzeba będzie to zamazać – zadecydował Levi, krytycznie wpatrując się w prowizoryczny rysunek. - Zanim zobaczą to ci z Kapitolu.  
Petra przyznała mu rację. Skrzydła Wolności były symbolem Rebeliantów. Co pomyśli Prezydent Snow, jeśli dopatrzy się ich w nagraniu z Dożynek w Dystrykcie z którego pochodzi główny organizator?  
Kątem oka zerknęła na swojego towarzysza. On też wyglądał gorzej niż podczas wizyty na Kapitolu. Blady, znużony, z podkrążonymi oczami. Jeszcze bardziej apatyczny niż zwykle. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na pobrudzone gliną buty, chociaż zazwyczaj dostawał szału na widok najmniejszej grudki błota.  
W sumie nic dziwnego, pomyślała, ze współczuciem kiwając głową. To był ciężki okres dla wszystkich zwycięzców z Ósemki. Męczyły ich wspomnienia areny, dawne koszmary i całkiem nowe lęki. Wśród nich niepokój o Erwina. O to, że kiedy nie siedzi sam w pustym domu i nie obmyśla planu ocalenia Erena Jeagera, musi stawiać czoło prezydentowi i opinii publicznej i przekonywać, że jego priorytetem jest zgotowanie wszystkim dobrego widowiska. Nawet ją ściskało w gardle na samą myśl o tym.  
- Chodźmy na most – zaproponował bez entuzjazmu Levi.  
Rzeka przepływająca przez Ósemkę od lat służyła lokalnym fabrykom jako odpływ ścieków. Przez używane przy farbowaniu tekstyliów barwniki woda zmieniała kolor przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Dwa ze zbudowanych na niej mostów były czynne, jeden od dawna nie nadawał się do użytku, przynajmniej nie dla kolei. Towary, które trzeba było dostarczyć do Kapitolu podróżowały innym, bardziej nowoczesnym mostem, bez względu na to, czy chodziło o tekstylia czy jadących na Igrzyska trybutów.  
- Kiedy byłam mała, przychodziłam tu z ojcem – powiedziała Petra, kiedy już osiągnęli cel swojej wędrówki. Most był wysoką, żeliwną konstrukcją, z której roztaczał się widok na rzekę, stojące przy niej fabryki oraz niewielkie baraki zamieszkiwane przez najbiedniejsze rodziny. - Zawsze po drodze próbowaliśmy zgadnąć, jakiego koloru będzie woda  
Popatrzyła w dół. Pobladła. Rzeka miała rudobrązowy kolor. Barwę starej, zaschniętej krwi. Takiej, jaką spiera się z ubrań i rąk.  
- Ach, te wyszukane zabawy dzieciaków z Ósemki. - zakpił Levi. Podszedł do barierki i stanął obok swojej byłej podopiecznej- Petro, posłuchaj...  
Westchnęła.  
- Tak, wiem – powiedziała, wciąż patrząc w dół. Czuła, jak kręci się jej w głowie. Na brzegu rzeki tu i ówdzie wciąż pozostała cienka warstwa pierwszego śniegu W połączeniu z nimi rdzawa przypominająca krew wodna toń sprawiała jeszcze bardziej upiorne wrażenie. - Na arenie muszę pogodzić się z tym, ze prawdopodobnie zginę, a ty nie będziesz mógł zrobić nic, by temu zaradzić. Tak mi powiedziałeś za pierwszym razem. Kiedy jechaliśmy pociągiem.  
Levi położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i delikatnie, chociaż stanowczo zmusił ją, by na niego popatrzyła.  
- Na arenie zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo tak długo, jak będę w stanie – obiecał. - Ale tak – przyznał. - Oboje musimy pogodzić się z tym, że zginiemy i nikt nie będzie mógł na to nic poradzić, nawet Erwin. To Eren Jeagar jest priorytetem.  
- Przecież... - Zacisnęła dłoń na żelaznej barierce. - Przecież to jeszcze nie jest pewne. To wcale nie musisz być ty. W waszej puli są cztery nazwiska więc...  
- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł beznamiętnie. - Zamierzam zgłosić się na ochotnika.  
- Nie! -oderwała rękę od barierki i zakryła usta obiema dłońmi. -Nawet tak nie mów, przecież...  
Levi tylko popatrzył na nią z czymś w rodzaju współczucia.  
- Sądziłem, że w obecnej sytuacji to oczywiste.  
- Nie, Levi, błagam... - wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem. -Jeśli ty się zgłosisz... kto będzie naszym mentorem?!  
Dopiero kiedy wypowiedziała te słowa na głos, dotarło do niej jak głupio brzmią Jak dziecinnie i bezradnie.  
- Zamierzam poprosić Eldo – odparł Levi, najwyraźniej traktując jej bezsensowne obawy jak najbardziej poważnie. - Jest dobry, widziałaś, jak przepchnął Gunthera.  
- Ale nie jest tobą! Poza tym... - spuściła wzrok. - Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Mamy ze sobą walczyć na arenie? Mamy się pozabijać?  
- Nie. Mamy współpracować. Mamy chronić Erena Jeagera i wyciągnąć go z areny, bez względu na to, czy szczeniak będzie miał ochotę zawierać z nami sojusz, czy nie.  
- Proszę – Petra złapała go za rękaw czarnej kurtki. - Proszę, nie rób tego...Nie możesz dobrowolnie wrócić do tego piekła i zginąć!  
- Jeśli nie ja, to kto? - spytał, krótko i rzeczowo.  
Przygryzła dolną wargę. Dobrze wiedziała, że ma rację. Zresztą, sama przed chwilą to przyznała. Gunther, Eldo i Aruo.. to byli dobrzy ludzie. Ocaleli z rzezi i przez lata trzymali się razem, tworzyli silną grupę, wspierali nowych trybutów z Ósemki. Nie potrafiła jednak sobie wyobrazić żadnego z nich jako swojego mentora. Ani jako towarzysza na arenie.  
- Ja... ja sama to zrobię – zaproponowała. - Sama się wszystkim zajmę, sama ochronię Erena i sprawię, że wyjdzie z areny żywy.  
W ciemnych oczach Leviego błysnęło zaskoczenie i... coś jeszcze. Coś bardzo delikatnego, trudnego do uchwycenia. Wdzięczność? Zachęcona tym mówiła dalej.  
- Wróciłam z areny całkiem niedawno, jeszcze sporo pamiętam, jestem w dobrej formie. Zawiążę z nim sojusz. Wiesz, że potrafię to zrobić, wiesz, że chłopak zaufa mi szybciej niż tobie . Wcale nie musisz się zgłaszać, poradzę sobie też z którymkolwiek z pozostałych, bo jedyne co będzie musiał zrobić drugi trybut, to ochraniać mnie tak długo jak się da – posłała mu nieco drżący uśmiech. - Nie zawiodę cię, zobaczysz.  
Przez jedną chwilę wydawało jej się, że go przekonała. Że zrezygnuje z bycia ochotnikiem, że może nawet sam da się zastąpić przez któregoś z chłopaków. Że będzie bezpieczny. Przez chwilę stał, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Westchnął.  
- Idiotka – prychnął z politowaniem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że puściłbym cię samą na tą arenę? Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, do cholery.  
- Co będzie dalej? - popatrzyła na niego z lękiem. - Jeśli zginiesz, to... Co z rewolucją? Potrzebujemy cię, Levi Erwin cię potrzebuje!  
Imię organizatora zadziałało na niego jak kopnięcie prądem. Potrząsnął głową, jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco.  
-Erwin wciąż pracuje nad planem, który pomoże nam ocalić Jeagera – odparł surowo. - Planem, który sprawi, że nie będzie już więcej Igrzysk. Potrzebny jest ktoś, kto ten plan zrealizuje.  
- To był jego pomysł? - spytała. – To on ci to rozkazał?  
Wpatrywała się w niego błagalnie, czekając aż zaprzeczy. Aż powie, że Erwin tego nie zrobił, że nie jest tak bezlitosny. Że nie wysłałby swojego podopiecznego w piekło, z którego go wyciągnął.  
Wiedziała, że Levi, podobnie jak ona, śmiertelnie boi się areny i tak naprawdę nie chce na nią wracać. Każdy przecież się bał, bez względu na to jak spokojnie opowiadał o swoich igrzyskach w telewizji. Ona nie miała wyboru, nie miała nikogo, kto poszedłby na ochotnika za nią. Gdyby jednak była jedną z kilku osób z puli... i gdyby Levi przyszedł do niej i rozkazał jej wrócić na arenę i zginąć, ratując jakiegoś zbuntowanego nastolatka.. znienawidziłaby go. Nawet wiedząc, ile go to kosztuje. Znienawidziłaby go za to jaką krzywdę sobie robi poświęcając bliską osobę dla jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego celu.  
Levi w milczeniu śledził grę emocji na jej twarzy.  
- Nie – odparł wreszcie, doskonale świadom do jakich wniosków doszła. Doskonale świadom tego, że zaczyna rozumieć jego decyzję. - Nie musiał tego robić.  
- Levi... – wyszeptała zduszonym głosem, ale nie mogła powiedzieć już nic więcej. Ciche słowa Leviego, zaskakująco pełne emocji ciemne oczy,... to wszystko sprawiło, że na moment zapadło jej dech. Gardło miała ściśnięte ze wzruszenia. Ostrożnie zbliżyła się i przytuliła stojącego obok zwycięzcę. Mocno i desperacko, jakby próbowała jednocześnie pocieszyć i siebie i jego. Bez słowa oparł głowę na jej ramieniu.


	3. Dożynki

**Właściwie to tylko telewizyjny skrót z Dozynek, który trybuci oglądają jadąc juz do Kapitolu. Stricte dożynkowe fragmenty są w planach i apdejtuję kiedy się pojawią. **

**Uwaga na random crossover w dystrykcie pierwszym. **

**3. Dożynki **

_Run fast if you can  
No one else you understand  
Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come  
Fall back down to where you're from_

- Chyba już się zaczęło – spostrzegł Gunther, odrywając wzrok od migających za oknem pociągu krajobrazów. - Skróty Dożynek.

- Niech ktoś włączy telewizor – zarządził Aruo.

Nowoczesny pociąg mknął po szynach, z każdą chwilą przybliżając ich do Kapitolu. Do Erwina. I do przygotowanej przez niego areny. Trybuci z Ósmego Dystryktu oraz towarzyszący im zwycięzcy siedzieli w przedziale pełniącym rolę salonu. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty po prostu pili znaleziony w barku alkohol i wyglądali przez okno.

- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie to widzieć? - spytał Mobilit, zerkając na nich z powątpiewaniem. Był ich nowym opiekunem, w tym roku przysłanym z Kapitolu. Poprzedni opiekun, ten, który wyciągnął z puli nazwisko Erwina, po zeszłorocznych igrzyskach odszedł wreszcie na zasłużoną emeryturę. Zwycięzcy wiedzieli, że właśnie ze względu na brak doświadczenia Mobilit nie został uwzględniony w planach Erwina. To Hanji z Dwunastki była głównym łącznikiem między Kapitolem a rebeliantami.

- Chcemy wiedzieć, kto z naszych znajomych został wybrany – powiedziała Petra, spoglądając prosząco na reprezentanta Kapitolu. Za jej plecami Edo i Gunther wznieśli toast za zdrowie stylistów z Ósemki.

- Po prostu włącz ten cholerny telewizor zanim wypruję ci flaki i użyję ich jako kabli do przesyłania energii – zasugerował Levi, mierząc Kapitolińczyka wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Tak jest.

Włączyli telewizor w samą porę, by zobaczyć migawki z dożynek w Drugim Dystrykcie.

- Wiesz, kogo wybrali w Jedynce? - zagadnęła z ciekawością Petra.

- Z tego co pamiętam Jaimiego i Brienne – odparł pospiesznie Mobilit.

- No – uśmiechnął się pogodnie Edo, przygotowując kolejnego drinka. Jaimie i Brienne znani byli ze wzajemnej i wyjątkowo intensywnej nienawiści. Jeśli ktokolwiek z tegorocznych trybutów rozpatrywał mordowanie się nawzajem jako realną opcję, na pewno byli to ci dwoje. - No to właściwie problem z głowy. Pozabijają się kiedy tylko będą mogli zeskoczyć z podestu.

Mina zrzedła mu nieco, kiedy na dożynkach Dystryktu Drugiego do grona trybutów dołączyli Reiner Braun i Annie Leonheart.

- No, ale tą dwójkę to już trzeba będzie chyba dla pewności na dzień dobry walnąćłopatą przez łeb – mruknął Auro. Levi powoli oderwał wzrok od ekranu i zwrócił się w stronę swojego byłego podopiecznego.

- Co. ty. Nie. Powiesz. - wycedził przez zęby.

- Karierowicze – mamrotał pod nosem Gunther. - Pieszczoszki Kapitolu. Wstrętne, zdradzieckie...

Towarzysze uciszyli go niecierpliwymi posykiwaniami. Mobilit podgłośnił telewizor, taktownie udając, że nie dosłyszał anty-kapitolińskich komentarzy. Z offu dochodził pełen nieco przesadnych emocji głos Ceasara Flickermana. Prezenter jak co roku zasiadał w studiu i wraz z drugim odpowiedzialnym za Igrzyska reporterem na bieżąco komentował emitowany materiał.

- Proszę państwa – powiedział z przejęciem, gdy na podest w Trzecim Dystrykcie wyszedł przystojny, choć dość już wiekowy mężczyzna. - Teraz dopiero robi się ciekawie. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy pamiętacie tą twarz. Angel Altonen , doskonale nam wszystkim znany geniusz, wynalazca, konstruktor. Zasłynął między skonstruowaniem pamiętnej areny sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat. Tak, to właśnie z nim główny organizator Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia konsultował się budując te wszystkie niesamowite mechanizmy. Cóż, tegoroczne Dożynki wyraźnie pokazują, ze nikt nie jest bezpieczny.

- Nikt oprócz Erwina Smitha – spostrzegł drugi komentator. Levi zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

W Czwartym Dystrykcie w puli męskich trybutów znajdowało się tylko jedno nazwisko.

- Cóż za zaskoczenie – zakpił Jean Kirschtein, wchodząc na scenę. Wylosowana chwilę wcześniej Ilse Langnar wciąż zanosiła się cichym płaczem. - Nie spodziewałem się, że to właśnie mnie wybiorą – mówił powoli, dobitnie, nie szczędząc sobie sarkazmu. - Z tego tłumu młodzieńców z Czwartego Dystryktu, którym udało się wrócić z areny...

Gunther i Edo roześmieli się posępnie, jak najbardziej doceniając wisielczy humor reprezentanta Czwórki.

Przyszła kolej na Dożynki w Piątym Dystrykcie. Kobieta znana mieszkańcom Panem jako Ymir sama zgłosiła się na ochotnika, gdy pierwsze wylosowane nazwisko należało do Kristy Reiss, jej, jak mówiły plotki, ukochanej. Nie to było jednak najgorsze.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę, nie...- szeptała Petra, wpatrując się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami, z dłonią przyciśniętą do ust. - Proszę, nie. .

Wśród zwycięzców czekających na kolejne losowanie stał nieco pobladły Marco Bolt. Przyjaciel Jeana z igrzyskowych kuluarów. Obaj pracowali przez ostatnie lata jako mentorzy i byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Zawsze uprzejmy, uczynny zwycięzca zdawał się nieco temperować sarkazm Jeana.

- Marco Bolt – zawołał przedstawiciel Kapitolu i Petra wybuchnęła cichym płaczem. Levi uspokajająco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Edo usłużnie podsunął jej drinka. Szósty Dystrykt dostarczył na arenę dwóch morfinistów, którzy chyba nawet nie byli do końca pewni, gdzie się znajdują i co naprawdę się dzieje. Dożynki siódemki zostały powitane zbiorowym jękiem zwycięzców Ósemki. Wylosowano Mike'a i Nanabę, dobrych znajomych Erwina i Leviego. Ciemnowłosy trybut przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Jego dłoń, nadal zaciśnięta na ramieniu Petry drżała lekko.

- Cóż – w tle znów rozległ się głos Ceasara Flickermana, -. W tym momencie widzimy jak do igrzysk wybrani zostają zwycięzcy z Ósmego Dystryktu: Petra, zwyciężczyni sprzed dwóch lat jest jedyną żeńską trybutką, natomiast co do męskiej reprezentacji... jedno z większych zaskoczeń dzisiejszych Dożynek: Levi zgłasza się na ochotnika.

- Ciekawe – odezwał się towarzyszący mu komentator - Jak się teraz oboje czują, wiedząc, że ich były mentor buduje dla nich arenęśmierci.

Na ekranie wciąż widoczne były migawki z Ósmego Dystryktu. Petra i Levi z podniesioną głową wstępujący na podium. Pozostali zwycięzcy stojący ramię przy ramieniu, czekający na swoje losowanie. Milczący, pełen szacunku tłum obywateli.

Z niezbyt imponującej puli w Dziewiątym Dystrykcie wybrani zostali Sasha Blouse oraz Connie Springer. Oboje zwyciężyli dobre kilka lat temu. Zdążyli już założyć własne rodziny i – jeśli wierzyć mediom – prowadzili spokojne, ustabilizowane życie w swojej wiosce zwycięzców. Po wejściu na podest Sasha zaoferowała przedstawicielowi Kapitolu jedzonego właśnie ziemniaka. Powiedziała mu coś, czego mikrofony nie uchwyciły, a co sprawiło że odziany w miętowy garnitur mężczyzna pobladł pod swoim makijażem.

- Cóż – odkaszlnął drugi komentator. - Czas na skróty z uroczystości w ostatnich trzech dystryktach.

Dożynki w dziesiątce i jedenastce przebiegały dość sprawnie. W dziesiątce trybutamui zostali Rico Brzencka oraz Keith Shadis. Z liczącej pięć osób puli zwycięzców w jedenastce wybrano dobiegającego pięćdziesiątki, zniszczonego nadużywaniem alkoholu mężczyznę i równie zmęczoną i wychudzoną kobietę. Żadne z nich nie wydawało się specjalnie przejęte tą perspektywą.

- Ci dwoje nie powinni sprawiać kłopotu – mruknął Edo. - Wyglądają, jakby było im wszystko jedno w którym momencie i z czyjej ręki zginą.

- Podobnie jak ci z szóstki – zaobserwował Gunther.

- A oto i Dystrykt Dwunasty – z offu rozległ się pełen emfazy głos Ceasara. - Wszyscy pamiętamy zeszłoroczne dożynki, kiedy to po raz pierwszy od...

- Chyba w ogóle po raz pierwszy – podpowiedział mu drugi komentator.

- ….Kiedy po raz pierwszy w historii Igrzysk Dystrykt Dwunasty miał dwoje ochotników. Tyle emocji, tyle wzruszeń. Ciekawe, czym w tym roku Zwycięzcy z Dwunastki poruszą nasze serca. A oto i oni – na ekranie pojawili się stojący obok siebie Mikasa i Eren. Wokół szyi dziewczyny jak zwykle owinięty był czerwony szalik. Spoglądała na otaczający ją tłum wyniosłym, pełnym pogardy wzrokiem i wkroczyła na podest zanim jeszcze odziana w długi, zielony płaszcz Hanji zdążyła wyczytać jej nazwisko. Podobnie postąpił Eren.

- Lepiej, żeby byli warci tych kłopotów, w które wpakował się przez nich Erwin – wymamrotał pod nosem Levi.

Kamera przesunęła się po zebranym na placu tłumie Ludzie spoglądali na swoich trybutów, a później zaciskali dłonie w pięści i przyciskali je do piersi w geście salutu. Sądząc po ruchach ich warg, cośśpiewali.

A później nagle Dystrykt Dwunasty zniknął, a na ekranie pojawił się Ceasar Flickerman oraz jego odziany w zieloną perukę afto współpracownik.

- Na zakończenie mamy dla wszystkich niespodziankę – obwieścił entuzjastycznie Ceasar. - Organizator ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia, Erwin Smith znalazł chwilę, by skomentować dzisiejsze Dożynki. Łączymy się teraz ze specjalnymi kwaterami organizatorów. Czy mnie słyszysz, Erwinie?

- Słyszę cię doskonale, Ceasarze – odpowiedział spokojny głos. Sam Erwin nie pojawił się jednak na ekranie.

- Pociąg z trybutami z ósmego Dystryktu mknie już po szynach w stronę stolicy. Powiedz, jakie to uczucie być jedynym zwycięzcą nie zagrożonym powrotem na arenę? Które „U" odczuwałeś, oglądając materiał z dzisiejszych uroczystości?

- Które U? - powtórzył pytająco organizator. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć pewne zniecierpliwienie. - Obawiam się, że nie mam zbyt dużo czasu na językowe łamigłówki, Ceasarze. Zgodziłem się jedynie na krótki komentarz.

- Wybacz, powinienem wypowiadać się jaśniej – odkaszlnął Ceasar. - Czy oglądając dzisiejszą transmisję czułeś ulgę czy też raczej ubolewanie,?

Erwin przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Ulgę – zadecydował wreszcie. Zanim komentatorzy zdążyli zadać kolejne pytanie, dodał. - Ulgę, ze wszystko poszło sprawnie i pierwsze organizowane przeze mnie Dożynki na długo zapadną w pamięć mieszkańcom Panem.  
Ceasar wybuchnął nieco zbyt głośnym i zbyt radosnym śmiechem.

- Och, Erwin – powiedział pełnym rozbawienia głosem. - Widać, że nawał obowiązków nie stępił twojej błyskotliwości i poczucia humoru. Jak oceniasz tegoroczne pokłosie? Jesteś zadowolony z nowych trybutów?

Na ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się twarze tegorocznych trybutów. Boleśnie znajome twarze. Twarze przyjaciół. Jean z czwórki, Marco i Ymir z piątki. Mike Zakarius i Nanaba z siódemki. Levi. Jej własna twarz i wielkie, przestraszone oczy. Sasha i Connie. Mikasa Ackerman i Eren Jeagar.

- Szczerze mówiąc, Ceasarze – powiedział ze znużeniem Erwin. - Nie widzę tutaj żadnych nowych trybutów.

-Otóż to – spostrzegł drugi komentator. - Powiedz, jak się czujesz z tym, że z ulubieńca Kapitolu stałeś się najbardziej znienawidzoną postacią? Nasi obywatele nie mogą ci wybaczyć, że mimo swoich doświadczeń na arenie wysyłasz na śmierć ich bohaterów, idoli... swoich przyjaciół.

- Zabiję go – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Levi. - Niech go tylko spotkam gdzieś na Kapitolu, a zabiję.

Petra i Edo zerkali na niego, próbując przewidzieć, na kim postanowi wyładować swój gniew. Moblit, ich kapitoliński opiekun wydawał się najbardziej oczywistym celem ataku. Petra pospieszyła by przekonać go, że lepiej będzie jeśli teraz, zaraz, natychmiast pójdzie napić się kawy w sąsiednim przedziale.

- Ludność Panem oczekuje od Kapitolu tylko dwóch rzeczy – powiedział z mocą Erwin. Jego głos był opanowany, spokojny, dźwięczny. - Chleba i Igrzysk. Do moich obowiązków należy zapewnić to drugie.  
- Tak, tak, bez wątpienia – zgodził się gorliwie Ceasar. - I na pewno dajesz z siebie wszystko, by wypełnić te obowiązki jak najlepiej. Co, jako były zwycięzca, trener i obywatel Ósmego Dystryktu sądzisz o tegorocznych trybutach? Dobrze ich znasz, potrafisz ocenić ich umiejętności. Czy uważasz, że Ósemka ma w tym roku szansę na zwycięstwo?

- Jako główny organizator Igrzysk nie mogę wypowiadać się na temat szans poszczególnych dystryktów– odparł pewnie Erwin. - Niestety muszę więc odmówić komentarza na temat trybutów z Ósemki. Mam jednak oczywiście nadzieję – zrobił efektowną pauzę. - Że los zawsze będzie im sprzyjał.

- Dobrze powiedziane – powiedział pełnym udanego wzruszenia Ceasar Flickerman. - Jak zawsze dobrze powiedziane.

- Obawiam się, że niestety nie mam dla was więcej czasu – odezwał się znów Organizator. - Muszę wracać do pracy. Życzę wam wszystkim szczęśliwych Głodowych Igrzysk.

- Dziękujemy – powiedział Ceasar. - i tego samego życzymy naszym widzom. Swoją drogą, czy zauważyliście, że...

Levi dopił swoją herbatę i ze stukiem odstawił filiżankę na stolik

- Niech ktoś wyłączy to gówno – powiedział, rozglądając się za Mobilitem, który przezornie opuścił przedział.. - Nie chce już mi się na to patrzeć.


	4. Zwycięzcy

**Czwarty odcinek Twojej Głodowej Szynki, w którym Eren i Mikasa oglądają kasety i dowiadują się więcej o swoich przeciwnikach i ich sposobach walki. **

**Fragment pisany wspólnie z Lordem Dowódcą VN **

**4. Zwycięzcy **

_Was the story now all the talk is in the way  
She got an opinion like devil's and it's how they said  
Not like the others, I gotta be on my own  
Watch you fumble yet another  
Get wasted like the ones before_

-Mam to o co prosiliście – powiedziała Hanji, siadając naprzeciwko nich. Eren i Mikasa popatrzyli na ią z wdzięcznością. Pociąg mknął nieubłaganie w stronę Kapitolu. W stronę areny. Tym razem nawet nie po to, by stali się marionetkami w grze. Tym razem po to by zostali ukarani. Za jagody, za rewolucje na terenie całego kraju, za to że mieli czelność… Eren nie odczuwał nawet strachu. Dusiła go nieprzemożona, ognista złość. Ale nie na tyle by zupełnie przyćmić zdrowy rozsądek.  
– Nagrania z Igrzysk, które zwyciężyli wasi przeciwnicy– kobieta wskazała na stojące na kanapie pudło –. Oczywiście wersje ostateczne, te, które były pokazywane przy prezentacji Zwycięzcy. Są podpisane, raczej nie będziecie mieli problemu.  
Mikasa pochyliła się nad pudełkami, oznaczonymi zamaszystym podpisem ich opiekunki. „Annie Leonheardt" , „Petra Ral", „Reiner Braun", „Levi" , „Mike Zacharius"  
Radzę obejrzeć dzisiaj. – powiedziała Hanji, podnosząc się z miejsca.. - Później możecie nie mieć czasu  
Miała podkrążone oczy, i wyglądała blado, nawet pod obowiązkowym w tym sezonie jasnym makijażem. Nieprzerwanie od kilku miesięcy strojnisie w Kapitolu nadawały skórze podobny koloryt jaki miała Mikasa Ackerman na arenie. Oczywiście zanim pokryła się krwią i błotem.  
Dziękuję, Hanji – szepnął Eren. Opiekunka pociągnęła nosem, i przez moment zdawało się że chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała. Wyszła szybko z przedziału, a Mikasa wyciągnęła z pudełka pierwsze nagranie.  
– Lepiej zacznijmy- powiedziała głucho.  
Eren widział już w swoim życiu sporo igrzysk. Co roku on i Mikasa - podobnie jak wszystkie dzieci we wszystkich dystryktach - oglądali jak dwudziestu czterech nastolatków morduje się na arenie, lub kiedy arena morduje ich. Byli przyzwyczajeni. Przeżyli to sami, i nigdy, przenigdy nie chcieli tam wracać. Arena nawiedzała ich w snach, tak samo jak twarze zmarłych. Wszystkich zmarłych, co do jednego. Budzili się w nocy z myślą, że będą musieli oglądać śmierć dzieciaków z własnego dystryktu, Dzieciaków, które będą najpierw uczyć i instruować, by potem własnoręcznie wysyłać na rzeź. Rzeczywistość okazała się inna. To oni mieli iść na rzeź. Tym razem jednak przynajmniej mieli szansę się przygotować na to, co ich czeka. Kiedy ekran zamigotał, wyjęli swoje zapiski an temat trybutów. Znali ich imiona, niektórych kojarzyli mniej, innych bardziej.  
Oglądali jak wysoki, postawny Reiner Braun z drugiego dystryktu zwycięża swoje igrzyska. Pomimo bycia zawodowcem, był zaskakująco miły dla innych trybutów. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak typowy starszy brat. Na arenie oczywiście uformował przymierze i zaciekle bronił swoich towarzyszy, zupełnie tak, jakby nie myślał o tym, że będzie musiał ich ewentualnie zabić.. Jako jedyny potrafił sobie poradzić na arenie pełnej dzikich zwierząt i wielkich drzew, które utrudniały ucieczkę przed drapieżnikami. Pozostali trybuci ginęli jeden po drugim, niezależnie od tego, czy próbował im pomóc, czy nie. To nie jego wina, że wygrał. Po prostu był najsilniejszy.  
Annie Leonheardt przyjęła inną taktykę. Była tak mała i drobna, że podczas prezentacji i wywiadów przeszła niezauważona. Tym większy entuzjazm wzbudzała podczas igrzysk, kiedy okazało się ze jest zwinna i szybka, i że kładzie na łopatki przeciwników dwa razy większych od niej. Nie chciała żadnego sojuszu. Samotniczka, zdana tylko na siebie. Eren pamiętał te igrzyska: miały miejsce dwa lata przed jego własnymi . Wiedział, że w finale zostanie tylko ona i długowłosy trybut z piątki, ogarnięty typowym dla areny szaleństwem. Wiedział, że Annie będzie przed nim uciekać wspinając się na skały, że chłopak schwyci ją za kostki, a ona będzie się bronić rzucając w niego kamieniami. Wiedział, że nie przestanie nawet wtedy, kiedy chłopak upadł kilka metrów niżej, a krew z rozbitej czaszki zabarwiła skały na czerwono. W ostatnich scenach nagrania Annie odchyliła się do tylu, i wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem, połączonym z rozpaczliwym szlochem. Kamera skierowana została na twarz Annie, na jej rozszerzone w histerii oczy, ulgę na twarzy, kiedy rozległy się fanfary. I na jej ręce, panicznie zaciśnięte na kolejnym kamieniu…  
- No – mruknął Eren, zwracając się do Mikasy. - To przynajmniej wiemy, kto na pewno nie będzie miał ochoty zawierać z nami sojuszu...  
Całkiem obiecującym potencjalnym sojusznikiem okazał się natomiast Jean Kirschtein, który wygrał swoje Igrzyska dzięki dużej przytomności umysłu i zdolnościom organizacyjnym. Wraz z grupą pozornie najsłabszych trybutów zdołał wygnać zawodowców spod Rogu Obfitości i przejął kontrolę nad wszystkimi zapasami. Ilse Langer zwycięstwo zawdzięczała umiejętnościom przetrwania na otwartym jeziorze, w które tamtego roku zamieniła się arena, a kobieta zwana Ymir była doskonałą łuczniczką i bez większych oporów polowała na konkurencje. Drugi przedstawiciel Dystryktu Piątego, Marco Bolt jako jeden z nielicznych wygrał Igrzyska nie zabijając na arenie ani jednego trybuta.  
Mike Zacharius podczas swoich Igrzysk udowodnił jak niebezpieczną bronią jest siekiera w dłoniach. Nanaba, wywodząca się z tego samego dystryktu bez trudu umykała polującym na nią karierowiczom skacząc z drzewa na drzewo, a gdy tamci zginęli w pułapkach, bez trudu rozprawiła się z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami. Sasha Balus przetrwała, bo jako jedyna była w stanie znaleźć jadalne grzyby i korzonki na arenie pełnej trujących roślin i owoców. Podobnymi umiejętnościami przetrwania wykazał się Connie Springer.  
Petra Ral, zwyciężczyni sprzed dwóch lat, podczas wywiadu z Ceasarem Flickermanem nazwana została „czarującą kłamczuchą". Uśmiechała się, żartowała, spoglądała w kamerę wielkimi, orzechowymi oczami, robiąc przy tym wrażenie bezbronnej, zagubionej dziewczyny. Nie była bezbronna. Zawsze trzymała się przy grupie, która akurat miała przewagę, a gdy zmieniła stronnictwo bez problemu przekonywała dotychczasowych wrogów, by przyjęli ją do drużyny. Kiedy sojusz przestawał być dla niej wygodny lub niebezpieczny, zrywała go bez mrugnięcia okiem, pozostawiając dotychczasowych towarzyszy na pewną śmierć.  
Mikasa włączyła kolejne nagranie opisane „Dystrykt 8 – Levi". Levi nigdy nie miał nazwiska.  
To było jedno z tych niewielu nagrań skupiających się w dużym stopniu na pochodzeniu i wcześniejszej historii trybuta, które w materiałach zwykle były pomijane. Trybut stawał się kimś dopiero w momencie zwycięstwa. Z Levim było inaczej.  
Mówiono o nim, plotkowano. O tym, że został podrzucony do sierocińca jako niemowlę, że kiedy miał pięć lat uciekł i wylądował na ulicy, że żył z tego, co udało mu się ukraść.  
Nagranie skupiało się głównie na tym, że był przestępcą i w momencie kiedy jako szesnastolatek trafił na arenę, łącznie sześć lat spędził w areszcie. Gdy opiekunka dystryktu wyczytała jego imię z puli, na jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Po prostu wyszedł z tłumu i stanął obok dziewczyny, niewiele wyższej od niego, bladej i roztrzęsionej. Na sam dźwięk imienia drugiego reprezentanta zakryła twarz rękoma. Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk.  
W wywiadzie z Ceasarem Levi zachowywał się szorstko i nieprzyjaźnie. Gołym okiem widać było że Levi nie ma zamiaru zabiegać o niczyją sympatię. Wyglądał raczej jak wyrzutek. Buntownik. Zwykły przestępca.  
To, co się zdarzyło na arenie budziło sprzeczne emocje nawet obecnie. Nawet w Kapitolu nazywano to Rzezią Sześćdziesiątych Igrzysk. Jednych z najkrótszych w historii Panem.  
Nagranie pokazywało grupkę trybutów biegnących przez las, podczas gdy ktoś nad nimi przeskakuje po gałęziach. Trybuci, jeden po drugim padali na ziemię, Ostatnia dziewczyna upadla prosto przed kamerą, z pustymi oczyma utkwionymi w obiektywie. Wtedy Levi zeskoczył z gałęzi i spokojnie pozbierał noże… To nawet nie było zabijanie. To był taniec. Taniec śmierci. Po jednym dniu organizatorzy Igrzysk uznali że mogą pozwolić Leviemu powoli wybijać pozostałych, albo uruchomią pułapki. Wybrali to drugie. Eren patrzył z przerażeniem jak Levi z gracją dzikiego kota balansuje na gałęziach, unikając kolejnych wymysłów chorego umysłu organizatora, mordując pozostałe przy życiu dzieciaki.  
- ZWIERZĘ! – krzyczała trybutka z pierwszego dystryktu, zamachując się na niego toporem.  
Levi wbił jej nóż miedzy oczy i wyszeptał  
– Rozpieszczona suka…  
Pułapka Kapitolu była wymierzona w niego. Nagły wybuch rozerwał ciało dziewczyny i oblał go jej krwią, od stóp do głów. Levi wyrwał nóż i zrobił pól kroku do tyłu, by nie stać w zasięgu wybuchu. Stał spokojnie, z nożem w reku, ociekając krwią, która kapała z jego twarzy, włosów i uniósł głowę. Levi nie był człowiekiem. Był bogiem śmierci. I został Zwycięzcą w przeciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin.  
- Chcę zobaczyć też jego igrzyska – powiedział stanowczo Eren, wciąż przeszukując pudło. - Smitha.  
- Mało ci jeszcze? - burknęła Mikasa. Od kiedy Erwin Smith został mianowany głównym organizatorem, króciutkie montaże ukazujące jego zwycięstwo oraz karierę na Kapitolu były emitowane jako zapowiedź za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w telewizji.  
- Chcę coś sprawdzić – odparł chłopak, wciąż zajęty poszukiwaniem odpowiednio oznaczonej kasety. Przybrana siostra rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. - Pamiętasz, co mówił Armin, kiedy oglądaliśmy ten wywiad poprzedzający orędzie prezydenta?  
-Nie dokładnie – przyznała, marszcząc brwi. - Coś o tym, jak Erwin wygląda.  
Że wygląda bardzo zdrowo i cało, jak na kogoś, kto przeżył Igrzyska – podpowiedział z odcieniem triumfu Eren.  
Zamrugała. Tak, rzeczywiście przyjaciel powiedział coś takiego. I rzeczywiście, w tamtym materiale było ujęcie Erwina Smitha, stojącego szczycie jednego z murów i czekającego aż przyleci po niego sterowiec z Kapitolu. W zeszłym roku, kiedy to oni wygrali igrzyska i czekali na transport, ona była już półprzytomna. Eren nie stracił po tych igrzyskach ręki i nogi tylko dzięki profesjonalizmowi medyków z Kapitolu. A Erwin stał o własnych siłach, nie był poraniony. Krew na ubraniu z pewnością nie należała do niego. Nagle sama nabrała ochoty, żeby bliżej przyjrzeć się jego igrzyskom .  
Jest – powiedział wreszcie triumfalnie Eren, wyciągając ze stosu pudełko z opisem. „Erwin Smith".  
Szybko włączyli filmik. Ujrzeli dwunastoletniego Erwina stojącego na podeście startowym. Kamera oddaliła się i zatoczyła koło, by pokazać widzom, z czym dokładnie będą mierzyć się tegoroczni trybuci. Arena przypominała zminiaturyzowane królestwo w stanie ruiny. Podzielona była wysokimi murami, między którymi pełno było gruzu i zrujnowanych domów, całkiem dużo było jednak też lasów i strumieni.  
Kiedy kamera wróciła do Erwina, zeskakiwał już ze startera. Nie pobiegł do rogu obfitości,. Dobrze wiedział, że drobny dwunastolatek nie ma szans przetrwać toczącej się tam jatki. Nie oglądając się za siebie rzucił się w stronę najbliższego muru. Właściwie nie był to nawet mur, tylko pionowa, skalna ściana. Niejednolita, pełna wyłomów, rozpadlin i skalnych półek, na tyle szerokich, by można było na nich stanąć lub nawet rozłożyć obozowisko na noc. Erwin odwrócił się, by zobaczyć gdzie są pozostali rekruci i pobladł. W jego stronę zbliżał się ogromny zmiech. Tak, to musiał być zmiech Kapitolu, to nie mógł przecież być człowiek. Był dwa razy wyższy od najwyższego mężczyzny i pozbawiony skóry. W jego zaciśniętej pięści wiła się już osiemnastoletnia trybutka z ósmego dystryktu i chłopak z dziewiątki. Kilku innych trybutów spoglądało na monstrum z przerażeniem. Nie byli zdolni ani się bronić ani uciekać, strach ich sparaliżował.  
A Erwin zaczął się wspinać Tego roku do standardowego wyposażenia trybutów należały linki i haki i Erwin był chyba jedną z pierwszych osób, które zrozumiały, że by przeżyć, trzeba się wspinać bardzo szybko i bardzo wysoko. Zdołał dotrzeć do jednej ze skalnych półek na tyle wysokich, by upiorny stwór nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Stamtąd w przerażeniu obserwował, jak trzech trybutów – w tym dziewczyna z ósemki – zostają pożarci żywcem.  
Następna scena przedstawiała Erwina skulonego na skalnej półce, z pokrwawionymi od wspinaczki po skałach dłońmi i błękitnymi oczami pełnymi przerażenia. W miarę jednak jak siedział, jego spojrzenie nabierało spokoju i przytomności. Intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał.  
W kolejnym ujęciu znów był na dole, wśród zrujnowanych budynków. Przez jakiś czas kamera po prostu śledziła go, kiedy zbierał różne rzeczy, lub przenosił sterty gruzu z miejsca na miejsce.  
Kolejna scena: Erwin otoczony przez grupkę trybutów z pierwszego i drugiego dystryktu. Zawodowcy. Karierowicze. Wszyscy więksi, starsi i silniejsi od niego. Zbliżali się do niego z wyciągniętą bronią, gotowi by go zamordować i chociaż trochę przybliżyć się do upragnionego zwycięstwa. I wtedy Erwin zaczął coś mówić. Coś, czego nie dało się za nic dosłyszeć, a co na trybutach wywarło piorunujący efekt. Odłożyli broń, przysiedli na kamieniach słuchali.  
- Podgłośń – zażądała Mikasa, przybliżając się do ekranu, by lepiej słyszeć.  
- Jest na maksimum – Eren odrzucił pilota na bok i również wstał z kanapy.  
- To nic nie da – dobiegł ich głos Hanji. Tak bardzo zapatrzyli się w nagranie, że nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy ich opiekunka wróciła do przedziału. - To igrzyska sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat, technika nagrywania dżwięku nie była wtedy tak dobra. Słychać tylko najgłośniejsze krzyki i wystrzały z armat.  
To ostatnie było prawdą, armaty nagrały się doskonale. Kilka następnych scen przedstawiało, jak trybuci, którym Erwin z jakiegoś powodu teraz przewodził, raz po raz zapuszczają się do miasta nawiedzanego przez człekokształtne zmiechy by coś przynieść i giną w paszczach potworów lub wpadają w przygotowane przez organizatorów pułapki. Jak walczą z trybutami spoza sojuszu, którzy sami nie zostali zjedzeni lub nie wpadli w pułapkę. Jak zwyciężają, lub zostają zabici. Stronnictwo Erwina kurczyło się, on jednak tylko sporadycznie opuszczał swoją bezpieczną kryjówkę i zawsze szedł wtedy sam. Unikał walki i konfrontacji z tytanami, po prostu odbywał spacer wśród ruin, sprawdzał coś i znów się wspinał.  
Ze źle nagranym dźwiękiem ciężko było tak naprawdę zrozumieć, co się dzieje, co robi Erwin i dlaczego przynajmniej połowa żyjących trybutów jest mu ślepo posłuszna. Kiedy na arenie pozostały cztery osoby, wysoka dziewczyna z jedynki wpadła do skalnej rozpadliny, w której ukrywał się Erwin. Wymachiwała czymś, co trzymała w dłoni. Nie dało się dokładnie rozpoznać, jakiś element broni.  
- ZDRAJCA!- krzyczała tak głośno, że dało się to usłyszeć, mimo źle nagranego dźwięku. - OSZUST! TO TY... UFALIŚMY CI, SZLIŚMY ZA TOBĄ, A TO OD POCZĄTKU BYŁEŚ TY! CZY ,,, CZY TY NIE MASZ ZADNYCH LUDZKICH UCZUĆ?!  
Erwin spoglądał na nią wzrokiem, od którego pękało serce. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Poruszył ustami, ale mówił zbyt cicho, by to mogło się nagrać.  
-PRZECIEZ NAM OBIECAŁEŚ! - głos dziewczyny wciąż był aż za dobrze słyszalny, świdrujący. - POWIEDZIAŁEŚ NAM, ŻE WSZYSTKO ZMIENISZ, ŻE BĘDZIE INACZEJ, ŻE NAS... - urwała. Upadła na ziemię, trzymając się za podcięte gardło. Jeden z wiernych towarzyszy Erwina, stał za jej plecami, zaraz przy wejściu do rozpadliny. W dłoni trzymał zakrwawiony nóż. Popatrzył na Erwina, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Sekundę później sam leżał martwy obok dziewczyny. Z tyłu głowy wystawała mu strzała. Podczas całego zajścia Erwin nawet nie drgnął. W jego oczach całkowite przerażenie mieszało się z całkowitą determinacją. Kiedy w wyłomie jaskini pojawił się kolejny trybut, ostatni jego żywy przeciwnik, Erwin rzucił się na niego z nożem. Wygrał. Następne ujęcie pamiętali aż za dobrze. Nowy zwycięzca stojący na szczycie skalnej ściany, czekający na sterowiec. Dumny i nawet nie za bardzo podrapany. Z ubraniem poplamionym cudzą krwią.  
- Co...? - Eren odwrocił wzrok od ekranu. Spoglądał to na Hanji to na Mikasę, jakby mając nadzieję, że któraś pomoże mu zrozumieć, co właśnie zobaczył. - Co się tam właściwie stało? Czemu oni się..?  
- Spójrz – Hanji sięgnęła po pilota i cofnęła nagranie do jednego z momentów, w których Erwin chodził wśród ruin. Cały czas coś sprawdzał, coś podnosił, coś przesuwał. Wyjmował z plecaka jakiejś rzeczy, coś z nich konstruował. I wtedy dopiero do Erena dotarło, co znaczyły te wyprawy. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał. Podczas tamtych igrzysk trybuci nie ginęli w pułapkach pozastawianych na arenie przez organizatorów, jak z początku mu się wydawało. To Erwin był za to odpowiedzialny. Te wszystkie niepozorne konstrukcje i ledwie zauważalne przedmioty, które zostawiał w ruinach, to były jego pułapki. Legendarne pułapki, które zabiły jedną trzecią trybutów i które utorowały mu drogę do roli Organizatora Igrzysk.  
- „To od początku byłeś ty" - wyszeptała Mikasa, cytując słowa martwej trybutki.  
-Ale.. ale przecież on miał z nimi sojusz – Eren z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. - Miał z nimi sojusz.. i dalej zakładał pułapki, w które oni wpadali...? Dlaczego?  
Mikasa z politowaniem pokiwała głową  
- A dlaczego zabija się przeciwników na arenie? - spytała tak, jakby wyjaśniała dziecku najprostsze rzeczy. - To był jego sposób, by wygrać. Sprawić, żeby mu zaufali, by za nim poszli. On im dawał rozkazy, a oni właściwie wykonali całą robotę za niego, mordując się nawzajem tam na dole.  
- On coś im obiecał – mruknął Eren, marszcząc brwi. - Cholera, co on im mógł takiego obiecać, że tak mu zaufali? Że do do ostatniej chwili nie zauważyli, ze to on ich wybija?  
- Najprawdopodobniej nie wie tego nawet sam prezydent Snow – odparła w zadumie Hanji.- Na pewno to było coś, co bardzo pragnęli usłyszeć...  
Eren zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.  
- Kiedy ja byłem na arenie, najbardziej chciałem usłyszeć że... o cholera – gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Mikasa popatrzyła na niego, zaalarmowana.  
- Co? - spytała cicho.  
- Kiedy byłem na arenie, najbardziej chciałem usłyszeć, że ktoś wie, co zrobić, żeby wszyscy wyszli stąd żywi – dokończył, spoglądając przybranej siostrze w oczy. - I podejrzewam, że to właśnie Erwin im powiedział. Że ma plan jak ich stamtąd wydostać.


	5. Ewaluacja

**Najlepsza głodowa szynka na mieście, odcinek piąty, w którym to Levi poddaje się ewaluacji sponsorów i prezentuje swoje wybrane talenty. **

**5. Ewaluacja **

_And when he saw her raised for the slaughter_  
_Abraham's daughter raised her bow_  
_How darest you child defy your father_  
_You better let young Isaac go_

- Ósemka, wasza kolej – powiedziała niedbale Nanaba, wychodząc z sali, gdzie odbywała się indywidualna ewaluacja. Była śmiertelnie blada- Ty pierwszy, Levi.  
.Trybut pokiwał głową i poniósł się. Petra popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Dobrze wiedziała w jak ciężkiej sytuacji on i Erwin za moment się znajdą. Erwin, jako główny organizator musiał być obecny podczas tej sesji. Levi lekko uścisnął ramię dziewczyny.  
- Odwagi, Petra – wyszeptał, kiedy był pewien, że nikt nie patrzy. - Odwagi.  
- Tobie też – odparła, posyłając mu wymuszony uśmiech.  
Popatrzył na nią z wdzięcznością i wszedł do sali treningowej, by poddać się ocenie.  
Erwin przebywał wraz z innymi organizatorami na przygotowanym dla nich balkonie. Jego asystenci ucztowali w najlepsze, nakładając sobie na talerze kawałki pieczonego prosiaka i dolewając wina. Główny Organizator stał przy samej krawędzi podestu, odziany w czarną koszulę i grafitową marynarkę. W prawej dłoni trzymał puchar z winem. W jaskrawym oświetleniu aż za dobrze było widać szczupłe kości policzkowe i cienie pod oczami. Levi próbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale bezskutecznie. Erwin zdawał się nie dostrzegać niewysokiego, szczupłego trybuta. Levi nie mógł mieć do niego żalu. Wiedział, że przed nim ewaluację przechodzili Mike i Nanaba, z którymi Erwin znał się od lat. Potrzebował chwili, by zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami nim zmierzy się z koniecznością obserwowania swoich dawnych podopiecznych.  
- Zgodnie z regulaminem masz dziesięć minut na zaprezentowanie jednej, wybranej umiejętności – powiedział chłodno i oficjalnie Erwin. Dopiero po tej wypowiedzi zdecydował się na to, by spojrzeć w ciemne oczy Leviego.  
Reprezentant Ósmego Dystryktu skłonił lekko głowę i popatrzył pytająco. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust odważnie, prowokująco  
„Chcesz tego?" zdawały się pytać jego oczy. „Naprawdę chcesz, żebym zaprezentował to, co umiem robić najlepiej?"  
Erwin nawet nie drgnął. Wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, milczący i nieruchomy. Organizatorzy za jego plecami ucztowali w najlepsze, kilku z nich zaczęło jednak nerwowo zerkać przez ramię, by spojrzeć co robi Levi. Trybut podszedł do stojaka z bronią. Sięgnął po łuk, nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. Przez moment celował nią w organizatorów, przymierzając się do strzału. Zmarszczył brwi, pokręcił głową. Bez większego zainteresowania odrzucił broń na bok i sięgnął po wiszącą obok maczetę. Ważył ją w dłoni, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Ostatecznie maczeta znalazła się na ziemi, obok łuku. Wyciągał ze stojaka kolejno miecz, topór i długi oszczep. Badał je uważnie, przymierzał się do nich. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się i spoglądał na lożę. Jego twarz rozjaśniała się wtedy jakąś dziką, złowieszczą radością. Z oczu aż biła żądza mordu. Wyciągnął dłoń i palcem wskazał kolejno wszystkich zasiadających tam gości, mrucząc coś do siebie. Liczył obecnych. A później zaczął przeliczać noże i sztylety na stojaku i wybrał dokładnie taką samą liczbę, jak liczba obserwujących go przedstawicieli Kapitolu.  
Coraz więcej twarzy zwracało się w jego stronę. Coraz większy niepokój wzbudzało jego zachowanie. Wszyscy wiedzieli przecież, co robił Levi zanim trafił na arenę. Bandyta. Młodociany przestępca. Zwinny, szybki dzieciak gotów zamordować każdego za worek pieniędzy albo za jedzenie. Igrzyska, w których brał udział były jednymi z najkrótszych w historii, tylko dlatego, że wymordował wszystkich, którzy mieli nieszczęście znajdować się w pobliżu.  
Przez salę przebiegł cichy szmer, Coraz więcej osób zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Levi naprawdę zamierzał zaprezentować swoją wybraną umiejętność. Zamierzał ich zabić.  
Miał możliwość. Miał okazję. Miał broń w ręku. I nie miał absolutnie żadnych powodów, by wycofać się z tego pomysłu. Przygotowywał się do realizacji swoich planów spokojnie i metodycznie, doskonale świadom strachu, jaki wzbudza w zebranych każdy jego ruch, każdy krok, każdy zawiązany na wspinaczkowej linie supeł. Napawał się tym. Sądząc po jego ponurej determinacji nawet pole siłowe, które założono po tym jak rok temu Eren Jeagar posłał strzałę w kierunku loży, nie stanowiło większej przeszkody. A w każdym razie nie na długo.  
- Niech ktoś zawoła strażników – zażądał piskliwie jeden ze starszych asystentów. - Niech tu przyjdą, zanim on nas tu pozabija. Niech ktoś mu zabierze tą broń!  
Kilka głosów przyznało mu rację i zaczęło ponaglać Głównego Organizatora do wezwania pomocy. Erwin nie zareagował. Wciąż stał, obserwując poczynania reprezentanta Ósmego Dystryktu. Jedyną zmianą było to, że odstawił kielich z winem na stół i zaplótł dłonie za plecami.  
Levi skończył przygotowywać linę, po której zamierzał wspiąć się na do loży . Podniósł głowę i jeszcze raz popatrzył Erwinowi w oczy.  
„Mam to zrobić?" spytał bezgłośnie po raz drugi. „Mam zaprezentować swoją umiejętność? Mam ich zabić?"  
Erwin spoglądał na niego w milczeniu. Od całej jego postaci zdawał się bić absolutny spokój i opanowanie. Pobladła, szczupła twarz zdawała się być wykuta w kamieniu, a błękitne, bystre oczy wpatrywały się badawczo w trybuta. Zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, a Levi wciąż stał w miejscu. Uzbrojony po zęby, zdeterminowany, ze wspinaczkową liną w dłoni. Czekał na rozkaz.  
Wreszcie Erwin pokręcił głową. To był delikatny gest, niedostrzegalny dla innych organizatorów i niemożliwy do zarejestrowania przez kamerę. Levi jednak go dostrzegł. Wypuścił linę z prawej dłoni. Zacisnął ją w pierś i przyłożył do serca i lekko skłonił głowę. Pozostałe cztery minuty prezentacji spędził z obsesyjną dokładnością odkładając porozrzucaną broń i przybory na miejsce. Na koniec skłonił się lekko, znów przyciskając pięść do serca i wyszedł.  
Z płuc organizatorów wydobyło się zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi. Ktoś roześmiał się nerwowo.  
- Co to miało być? - spytał ze zdumieniem jeden z asystentów Erwina.  
- Prezentacja umiejętności– odparł sarkastycznie ktoś inny.  
- Powinniśmy mu przyznać punkty za robienie bałaganu – zakpił ten sam mężczyzna, który wcześniej domagał się sprowadzenia strażników pokoi. - Czy za sprzątanie?  
Erwin usiadł w fotelu i przymknął oczy. Po omacku sięgnął po kielich i upił kilka łyków wina. W przeciwieństwie do swoich współpracowników, dobrze wiedział jaką umiejętność właśnie zaprezentował mu Levi.  
Absolutne, bezwzględne posłuszeństwo.


	6. Prezentacja

**Świateczna porcja Głodowej Szynki. Kolejny wspólny fragment mój oraz VampireNataliee **

**W tym epizodzie Ceasar Flickerman dzielnie próbuje prowadzic wywiady z naszymi milusińskimi z lepszym lub gorszym rezultatem. Bardzo, bardzo inspirowane sceną z Catching Fire. Uwaga na wolno biegające crossovery. **

**6. Prezentacja **

_Some saw the sun_  
_Some saw the smoke_  
_Some heard the gun_  
_Some bent the bow_  
_Sometimes the wire must tense for the note_  
_Caught in the fire, say oh_  
_We're about to explode_

- Dziękuję! - zakrzyknął Ceasar Flickerman, wychodząc na scenę wśród burzy oklasków. Jego włosy miały lawendowy kolor, podobnie jak cienie do powiek i pomadka. Tylko garnitur pozostał taki sam, ciemnogranatowy, przypominający nocne niebo. - Dziękuję, dziękuję – uniósł ręce do góry i stopniowo zaczął je opuszczać, by nieco uciszyć publiczność. - Dziękuję, że jesteście tu z nami w wieczór poprzedzający Siedemdziesiąte Piąte Igrzyska Śmierci! Nigdy do tej pory nie widzieliśmy czegoś takiego... i prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczymy - urwał i potoczył pełnym tajemniczości wzrokiem po widzach..- Dziś wieczorem – - Na tej scenie, pojawią się dwadzieścia cztery osoby, które na stałe zapisały się już w historii Panem. To prawdopodobnie ich ostatnia szansa, by podzielić się z nami swoimi odczuciami, i nasza ostatnia szansa, by wyrazić, jak bardzo ich kochamy i … niestety – zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, jakby starając się zapanować nad głosem. - Niestety pożegnać się ze wszystkimi... prócz jednego. Cóż za wieczór – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Cóż za wieczór... Powitajmy naszego pierwszego gościa...  
Rozmowy z trybutami z pierwszego i drugiego dystryktu przebiegały zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Brienne zarzekała się przed kamerami, że zabije Jaimiego, Jaimie przeklinał upór głupiej dziewki. Reiner i Annie deklarowali swoje oddanie dla Kapitolu i przywiązanie dla tamtejszej publiczności. Nieco inne tony pojawiły się dopiero w wypowiedzi Angela Altonena z Trzeciego Dystryktu. Konstruktor czynił aluzje do pewnych zasad, które przy odrobinie dobrej woli bez wątpienia dałoby się zmienić.  
Po nim na scenę wyszła Ilse z Czwórki, która, zalewając się łzami, błagała, by odwołano Igrzyska i pozwolono jej wrócić do domu, do dzieci.  
- Ten wieczór jest wyjątkowo poruszający dla nas wszystkich – powiedział Ceasar Flickerman, gdy kobieta stanęła już z tyłu sceny, wraz z trybutami z trzech pierwszych dystryktów. Zerknął na wysokiego, jasnowłosego reprezentanta Czwartego Dystryktu, - Ale z pewnością trudno dopatrzyć się oznak wzruszenia na twarzy Jeana. Jean, gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że jesteś poirytowany – zwrócił się do siedzącego na sąsiednim fotelu gościa.  
- Cóż, Ceasarze – odparł trybut uprzejmym, ale pełnym jadu głosem, i potoczył wściekłym wzrokiem po widowni.- Jestem wściekły. Jestem wściekły, bo wygląda na to, że ktoś mnie tutaj zrobił w chuja. - od strony widowni rozległy się pokrzyki, oklaski i gwizdy. - Wiesz, kiedy wygrałem Igrzyska – ciągnął Jean, zanim Ceasar zdążył mu przerwać. - wydawało mi się, że będę mógł przeżyć resztę mojego życia w spokoju. Tak mi przynajmniej powiedziano. Ale teraz – zwrócił się do skierowanych na niego kamer. - Znów chcecie mnie zabić. Wiecie co? - nabrał powietrza w płuca. - Pieprzyć to! - krzyknął, przy akompaniamencie kolejnych gwizdów. - Pieprzyć to wszystko! Pieprzyć was, wasze igrzyska i waszą arenę! - wołał coś jeszcze, ale hałasy z widowni zupełnie go zagłuszyły.  
- Dobrze więc – powiedział Ceasar, jakimś sposobem odzyskując kontrolę nad sytuacją. - Dziękujemy ci za rozmowę, Jean. Z pewnością będzie nam brakowało twojego khem... temperamentu.  
Po dość dobitnej prezentacji Jeana przyszła kolej na trybutów z Piątego Dystryktu. Ymir zabawiała widownię opowieścią o tytanie, który pewnego dnia postanowił wstawić się za ludzkością i zmiażdżyć krwiożerczy Kapitol, a Marco Bolt odczytał krótki poemat, który napisał dla swoich przyjaciół jadąc pociągiem do stolicy. Doprowadził tym do łez nie tylko publikę i prowadzącego, ale też chyba Jeana, który wraz z pozostałymi trybutami stał na podeście z tyłu sceny.  
Mike Zacharius z Siódmego Dystryktu należał do najbardziej imponujących uczestników Igrzysk. Smukła wysoka sylwetka, szerokie ramiona, pszeniczne włosy, wiecznie potargane, czym on się oczywiście nigdy nie przejmował. Już jako siedemnastoletni trybut budził zainteresowanie zawodowców na arenie. Teraz Mike był starszy, z niechlujna brodą i wąsami, które jego stylista kazał mu zostawić, by łatwiej było go rozpoznać. Łatwiej. Jak gdyby jego prawie dwa metry wzrostu można było przegapić! Casear uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie  
Mike, Mike…mogę chyba mówić w imieniu wszystkich, że z prawdziwym żalem widzimy cię tutaj..znowu.  
Na sali rozległ się szloch jakiejś kobiety. Mike rzucił pewien skąpy uśmiech  
– Żal jest po mojej stronie, Cesarze. Myślałem ze moje pożegnanie z Kapitolem nastąpi za wiele lat. Ale… - wciągnął powietrze przy swoim rozmówcy – Musze przyznać, ze pachniesz o wiele lepiej niż twój poprzednik, który ze mną rozmawiał przed moimi igrzyskami. To jakieś pocieszenie. – część widowni się roześmiała, ale śmiech szybko przeszedł w ponowny szloch. Mike był ogromnie lubiany przed Kapitol.  
Czekający za kulisami Eren Jeager zerknął na nich niepewnie. JAK miałby się mierzyć z tym olbrzymem? Ale zanim zaczął w ogóle porównywać siebie do niego, Mike sam poruszył ten temat.  
- Myślę ze to wszystko brzydko pachnie – skrzywił się. – Mam na myśli...Czy te Igrzyska mogą być sukcesem? Oczywiście ze nie. – zerknął na pozostałych trybutów – Znam imiona was wszystkich. To nie jest walka przeciwników. To zabijanie przyjaciół. Erwin .. – zaczął, i na sali znowu podniósł się jęk, a nawet Cesar mruknął coś współczująco – nie będę mówił o mojej przyjaźni z Erwinem. Wszyscy o niej wiecie. Chce tylko powiedzieć, ze to szkoda, ze jego pierwsze Igrzyska okażą się takim fiaskiem.  
Kiedy na scenie pojawiła się Petra, gospodarz wyglądał już nieco blado i o wiele mniej energicznie niż na samym początku. Trudno powiedzieć, czy był to efekt współczucia dla znajomych trybutów, czy też skoków ciśnienia wywoływanych przez każdą kolejną krytykującą Igrzyska wypowiedź.  
- Petra – pokręcił głową i ze smutkiem popatrzył na siedzącą obok niego dziewczynę w czarnej sukni z połyskującego materiału. - Petra, Petra, Petra, nasza cudowna Petra. - Nie spodziewałem się, że stęskniłaś się za mną aż do tego stopnia, by znów startować w Igrzyskach.  
- Och, przecież wiesz – odparła, z pozorną wesołością. Miała dużo dziewczęcego uroku i potrafiła to odpowiednio wykorzystać przed kamerami. - Posunęłabym się do wszystkiego, żeby znów usiąść w tym fotelu i przez chwilę z tobą pogawędzić  
- Petro, nie żartuj sobie nawet w ten sposób, łamiesz moje serce - ostrzegł Ceasar. Naprawdę wyglądał jak ktoś bliski zawału. - Nie wiem, czy państwo pamiętacie, ale ja i Petra bardzo się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.  
- Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania tutaj w studiu Ceasar pożyczył ode mnie chusteczkę, by otrzeć łzy i do tej pory mi jej nie oddał – podsumowała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się zaczepnie.  
- Obawiam się, że i tym razem jej nie oddam, będzie mi bardzo potrzebna po programie – odparł, delikatnie ujmując dłoń trybutki. Od strony widowni rozległo się zbiorowe westchnienie.- Petro – popatrzył jej w oczy. - Powiedz, co czułaś, gdy wylosowane zostało twoje nazwisko?  
- Powinieneś raczej spytać, co czułam, kiedy odczytano program Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia – sprecyzowała. - Bo właściwie już wtedy dowiedziałam się, że wracam na arenę. W puli nie było innych nazwisk.  
- Racja. Twoja sytuacja jest podobna, do sytuacji Mikasy Ackerman z dwunastego dystryktu. Może poza tym, że ona od początku wiedziała, kto jest drugim trybutem, ty zaś musiałaś czekać aż do Dożynek. Co sądzisz o męskim reprezentancie twojego dystryktu? Levi, twój były mentor zgłosił się przecież na ochotnika  
- Sądzę, że to, kto z Ósemki będzie na arenie razem ze mną nie ma większego znaczenia – odparła, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - Jestem najmłodsza i jestem kobietą, każdy ze zwycięzców jest dwa razy szybszy i silniejszy ode mnie. Nie miałabym szans w starciu z żadnym z nich – wzięła głęboki oddech. - I nie byłabym w stanie żadnego z nich zabić. Są mi zbyt bliscy.  
Goście w studiu znów westchnęli, do głębi poruszeni jej wyznaniem. Ceasar ukradkiem otarł z oka łzę rękawem marynarki.  
-Niemniej jednak wróćmy do momentu, w którym dowiedziałaś się, że wracasz na arenę – zaproponował. - Powiedz, co sobie wtedy pomyślałaś?  
Petra potoczyła wzrokiem po widowni. Dzięki umiejętnemu makijażowi jej duże, orzechowe oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe i bardziej niewinne.  
- Pomyślałam, że przedwcześnie zwierzyłam się ojcu z moich planów – powiedziała spokojnie.- I teraz trzeba będzie odkręcać to całe zamieszanie z weselem.  
Publiczność wstrzymała oddech.  
- Czy mnie słuch nie myli? - dopytywał się gospodarz, przykładając dłoń do ucha. - Zaręczyłaś się?  
-To już nie ma znaczenia – rozłożyła bezradnie ręce . -Bo widzisz... Nie mogłam spokojnie planować ślubu z innym zwycięzcą, wiedząc, że w najlepszym razie jedno z nas, a w najgorszym oboje wylądujemy na arenie.  
- Ach – powiedział z jeszcze większym ożywieniem Ceasar. - Z innym zwycięzcą? Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz nam wyjawić, kto tak zawrócił ci w głowie, zachowaj to dla siebie, moja droga. Twoje święte prawo, chociaż większość z nas domyśla się już pewnie, o kim mówimy -puścił oko do widowni. - Ale może chciałabyś wykorzystać ten moment przed kamerami i skierować do ukochanego kilka słów pożegnania?  
- Wszyscy zwycięzcy z ósmego dystryktu są teraz w Kapitolu – odparła rezolutnie Petra. - Na szczęście więc mam możliwość pożegnania się z moim niedoszłym mężem w cztery oczy – uśmiechnęła się grzecznie do kamer. - Wolałabym żeby te ostatnie słowa zostały tylko między nami.  
- Naturalnie, rozumiemy – odparł Ceasar, wyjmując z zanadrza chusteczkę i tym razem już otwarcie ocierając nią oczy. - Petra Raal Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak będzie nam Ciebie brakować. - powiedział, machając jej na do-widzenia chusteczka.  
Wśród burzy oklasków i wiwatów na scenę wkroczył Levi., odziany w garnitur z tego samego połyskliwego materiału co suknia Petry. Pod szyją miał charakterystyczny biały kołnierzyk.  
- Przyznaj się – Ceasar lekko trącił go łokciem. - Czy to ty skradłeś serce naszej słodkiej Petry?  
Wśród pisków zachwyconych kobiet, Levi wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Popatrzył na gospodarza wzrokiem dającym do zrozumienia, że udzielenie odpowiedzi na to pytanie leży znacznie poniżej jego godności.  
- Naturalnie, rozumiem, że możesz nie chcieć o tym mówić - pokiwał głową Ceasar,. - To dla ciebie bardzo bolesny temat - Usilnie starał się nie zauważać że milczenie gościa nie wynika z emocjonalnego rozdarcia, tylko z pełnej wyższości pogardy. - Bez wątpienia twoja decyzja o zgłoszeniu się na ochotnika zaskoczyła wszystkich. Zrobiłeś to, by towarzyszyć Petrze Ral, a może po prostu nie chciałeś przegapić możliwości powrotu na arenę?  
Zwycięzca popatrzył się na niego z takim politowaniem, że każdy inny, mniej odporny psychicznie prezenter z pewnością podziękowałby za wywiad i uciekł ze sceny. Flickerman jednak nie poddawał się łatwo. Nawet, jeśli Levi zaczął go ostentacyjnie ignorować, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na jednej z kamer.  
- Na arenie być może staniesz przed koniecznością zabicia swojej podopiecznej sprzed dwóch lat – padło kolejne pytanie. - Będziesz w stanie tego dokonać?  
Levi na ułamek sekundy odwrócił się od kamery i zaszczycił prezentera obojętnym, znudzonym spojrzeniem.  
- Zasady są proste. Tylko jedna osoba może przeżyć– odparł z wyższością, znów odwracając się do kamery. - Osobiście nigdy nie byłem smakoszem jagód  
Ceasar bez trudu wyłapał aluzję do samobójczej próby Erena i Mikasy, która wstrząsnęła Kapitolem i wymogła na organizatorach ocalenie dwóch trybutów zamiast jednego. Pobladł odrobinę pod makijażem. Wiedział, że obaj stąpają po bardzo kruchym lodzie.  
Zwycięzca nadal wpatrywał się intensywnie w kamerę, jakby próbował sprawić by pękła. Albo jakby próbował usilnie przekazać coś osobie, która ogląda go teraz na ekranie telewizora.  
- Porozmawiajmy za to o twoim byłym mentorze – zaproponował ostrożnie gospodarz. Levi powoli odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Przypominał nieco bazyliszka, który chce sprawdzić, kto miał czelność dźgnąc go patykiem. - Jak zmienił się wasz stosunek do Erwina Smitha gdy ujawniono program Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia?  
- Tak jak zmieniłby się stosunek do przyjaciela, gdy nagle okazuje się, że wysyła wszystkich na śmierć. - odparł powoli, znów zwracając się do kamery.  
- Czujesz żal? Zawód? - dopytywał Ceasar, przyjmując pozę życzliwego, cierpliwego słuchacza. - Gorycz?  
Levi zastukał palcami o skórzaną kanapę. W studiu zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.  
- Gniew. - powiedział w końcu - Gniew, który znajdzie ujście szybciej, niż może wam się wydawać.  
- Tak – Ceasar Flickerman przełknął ślinę. - Jestem pewien, że wkrótce się o tym przekonamy. Już jutro zobaczymy cię przecież na arenie, wraz z innymi trybutami. Tymczasem zaś, drodzy przyjaciele- zwrócił się do publiczności. - Pożegnajmy jak najcieplej naszego zwycięzcę i pokażmy mu, jak bardzo go kochamy. Rozmawiał z nami Levi z Dystryktu Ósmego!  
Gospodarzowi dobrą chwilę zajęło uciszenie rozhisteryzowanych widzów. Pewne pocieszenie stanowił dla niego fakt, że następni dwaj trybuci, Sasha Blouse i Connie Springer byli znani ze swojego pokojowego i raczej pogodnego usposobienia.  
- Jestem pewien, że wszystkich tutaj szczególnie ciekawi jedna kwestia – zwrócił się do Sashy, która siedziała w sąsiednim fotelu i beztrosko jadła porwany z bankietowego stołu koreczek. Żadna siła nie mogła jej przekonać, by przed wyjściem na scenę porzuciła raz upolowany łup. - Co takiego powiedziałaś swojemu opiekunowi podczas Dożynek?  
- Ach, to – zdjęła z wykałaczki oliwkę i wrzuciła sobie do ust. - Poradziłam tylko, żeby coś zjadł – powiedziała beztroskim, pogodnym tonem. - Bo przyjemniej jest skazywać starych przyjaciół na śmierć z pełnym żołądkiem.  
Publiczność na moment zamarła. Ci, którzy akurat raczyli się słodyczami, starali się jak najszybciej i jak najdyskretniej odłożyć przysmaki na bok. Wszyscy jakoś stracili apetyt.  
- Twoja troska o nasze dobre samopoczucie jest wzruszająca – przyznał Ceasar Flickerman, starając się jakoś ratować sytuację. - Żal będzie nam się z tobą rozstawać. Proszę państwa, gościła u nas Sasha Blouse, zwycięzca z dziewiątego dystryktu!  
Wypowiedzi trybutów z dziesiątki i jedenastki były nieco mniej radykalne, chociaż dość podobne jeśli chodzi o ogólną ideę. Nie, nikt nie chciał Igrzysk. Nie, nikt nie sądził, że to będzie przyjemne widowisko. Nie, absolutnie nikt nie uważał, że to w porządku. Z każdą chwilą niepokój na widowni był coraz większy. Widzowie z niecierpliwością czekali na ostatnie wystąpienia tego wieczora. Czekali na Dystrykt Dwunasty.  
- Mikaso.. ty i Eren poprzez przywiązanie jakie okazywaliście sobie na arenie staliście się rodzeństwem nas wszystkich... - powiedział poważnie Ceasar. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak przeżyjemy rozstanie z wami.  
Mikasa zmierzyła go obojętnym spojrzeniem. Czerwony szalik, który miałą owinięty wokół szyi nie za bardzo pasował do wieczorowej kreacji, najwyraźniej jednak nie dbała o to.  
- Ach tak – powiedział Ceasar. - Jest i twój szczęśliwy szalik. Był z tobą na tych oraz zeszłorocznych dożynkach, towarzyszył ci też na arenie. Myślisz, że nadszedł czas, by wyjawić jego tajemnicę?  
Dziewczyna milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Całą jej uwagę pochłonęła jedna z kamer. Wzrok, jaki w nią wbijała można było porównać tylko do wzroku Leviego.  
- Właściwie – uznała. - Mogę nie mieć więcej okazji. To jest odpowiedni moment.  
- Słuchamy za tym – zachęcił ją Ceasar. Bardzo szybko zdążył tego pożałować. Mikasa usadowiła się wygodniej w fotelu i zaczęła snuć swoją opowieść. Patrząc prosto w kamerę opowiedziała o tym, jak ludzie prezydenta Snowa zdradziecko zamordowali jej rodziców i gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się Erena, pewnie zamordowaliby też i ją.  
- Po tym zdarzeniu państwo Jeager przyjęli mnie do swojej rodziny – ciągnęła. Przez całą opowieść na jej twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Nie skrzywiła się, nie uroniła łzy. Jej głos był spokojny, chłodny, obiektywny. Niemożliwy do ucieszenia. - a Eren dał mi ten szalik, by chronił mnie od zimna. I wiem, że tak długo jak go noszę on... - w jej ciemnych oczach nareszcie pojawiło się coś zbliżonego do ludzkich emocji. - On też będzie nade mną czuwał i chronił mnie. Dziękuję ci, Eren – powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę kulis, gdzie jej przybrany brat czekał na swoją kolej. - Dziękuję ci za to, że wtedy owinąłeś mnie tym szalem.  
A my dziękujemy ci za twoją umiejętność opowiadania historii – odparł z pobłażliwym uśmiechem Ceasar. - I bujną wyobraźnię – dodał, mrugając porozumiewawczo do widowni. - Proszę państwa, rozmawiała z nami Mikasa Ackerman, jedna połówka Nierozłącznego Rodzeństwa z Dystryktu Dwunastego!  
Kiedy Mikasa ukłoniła się publiczności i pomaszerowała w stronę podestu, rozległy się sporadyczne oklaski. Nikt nie krzyczał, nikt nie wiwatował, chociaż w zeszłym roku była ulubienicą tłumów. Ludzie rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami, zdziwieni i przerażeni, nie wiedząc, czy traktować jej opowieść serio, czy też uznać za kolejną prowokację nastolatki. Nie miała opinii mitomanki, ale... Przecież prezydent Snow z pewnością nie wysyłał Strażników Pokoju, by zabijali całe rodziny, w tym niewinne dzieci. A może wysyłał? Przecież te Igrzyska...  
Wśród szeptów i posykiwań, na scenie pojawił się Eren Jeagar. W przygotowanym dla niego grafitowym garniturze wyglądał jakoś wyjątkowo poważnie i dojrzale. Nie jak zbuntowany, niepokorny młodzieniec sprzed roku.  
- A oto druga część duetu, który podbił nasze serca - przedstawił go Ceasar. - Eren - popatrzył w oczy chłopaka. - W zeszłym roku poderwałeś nas wszystkich na nogi swoją płomienną przemową. Czy w tym roku też jest coś, co chciałbyś powiedzieć mieszkańcom Kapitolu?  
Chłopak zaprzeczył lekkim ruchem głowy.  
- Możliwe, że to ostanie słowa jakie ode mnie usłyszycie – powiedział poważnie. - Chciałem więc skierować je do osoby, której tu nie ma, a która zawsze była mi bardzo bliska – zwrócił się do kamery.- Wiem, że mnie oglądasz. I wiem, ze pamiętasz piosenkę, której nauczył nas twój dziadek. Śpiewają ją u nas górnicy -wyjaśnił, zwracając się do Ceasara. Kiedy rankiem wychodzą do pracy w kopalni, żeby wydobywać węgiel dla Kapitolu. .  
.Kapitolinczycy spoglądali po sobie, zaskoczeni i zbici z tropu.  
- Cholerny wieczorek poetycki – rzucił ze swojego miejsca Jean. Ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś zaklaskał nerwowo. Widzowie znów zaczęli do siebie szeptać.  
- Dla nas, ludzi z Dwunastki ma bardzo szczególne znaczenie – ciągnął Eren, nie zwracając na to uwagi. - Dlatego teraz, jeśli mi pozwolicie...  
I, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Eren zanucił cichym, zaskakująco melodyjnym głosem:

_Słuchaj, kiedy śpiewa lud_  
_Gdy się u ludzi zbiera gniew_  
_Taki jest głos zjadaczy chleba,_  
_Gdy kajdanom mówią nie_

Mikasa naturalnie również znała słowa, więc szybko dołączyła do niego , czysto i mocno. Teraz pieśń niosła się już po całym studiu.

_Niechaj jeden serca rytm_  
_Zacznie jak werbel w piersi bić_  
_A lepsze jutro zbudzi się, kiedy wstanie świt_

Sasha chwyciła rękę Conniego, Nanaba wyciągnęła dłonie do Mike'a i Leviego. I nagle to się stało Wszyscy zebrani z boku sceny trybuci podawali sobie ręce. Niektórzy od razu, tak jak Jean, Ilse i Marco, niektórzy opornie i z wahaniem, ulegając presji pozostałych. Ostatecznie nawet Brienne zgodziła się chwycić pozłacaną protezę dłoni, którą wyciągał do nich Jaimie. A Eren i Mikasa śpiewali dalej. To była pierwsza taka demonstracja jedności wszystkich dystryktów od czasów Mrocznych Dni. Ceasar w pewnym momencie nie spostrzegł co się dzieje, zbyt zajęty uspokajaniem rozszalałej publiczności. Zorientowali się jednak realizatorzy. Zgasły światła w studiu, zaciemniły się ekrany było jednak już za późno. Transmisja nie skończyła się na czas. Telewidzowie byli w stanie zobaczyć co się dzieje. Usłyszeć tytana, który swoim śpiewem zamierzał obalić Kapitol.


	7. Hungry Szynka Christmas Special

**Ja wiem, że ani w HG ani w Shingeki koncept Bożego Narodzenia nie jest znany, ale... well. Here it goes. Christmas Special i Jean being Johanna Mason. **

Po programie Hanji poprowadziła Erena i Mikasę do windy. Im szybciej znajdą się w apartamencie na szczycie ośrodka szkoleniowego, tym lepiej to się dla wszystkich skończy. Trybuci z Ósemki chyba zamierzali złapać tą samą windę, ale zaczepiło ich dwóch strażników pokoju. Całe szczęście. Levi od chwili zejścia ze sceny patrzył na Erena wzrokiem sugerującym, że najchętniej zabiłby go tutaj i teraz i czekanie aż znajdą się na arenie uważa za stratę czasu. W ostatniej chwili do tej samej windy co trybuci z Dwunastki wpakował się też Jean z Czwartego Dystryktu.

Niech mi ktoś pomoże – domagał się, próbując ściągnąć przez głowę wyjątkowo paskudny okaz swetra w łosie. Miał go na sobie podczas wywiadu, ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu większości trybutów. Całe szczęście jego emocjonalne wystąpienie sprawiło, że prawdopodobnie nikt z publiczności nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Cholera, duszę się w tym paskudztwie...

- Czekaj – Hanji rzuciła mu się na pomoc i z profesjonalizmem godnym mieszkanki Kapitolu zdołała ocalić trybuta z odzieżowej pułapki.

- Uroczy sweterek – stwierdził Eren.

- Moja stylistka to stara sklerotyczka – Jean z irytacją rzucił znienawidzone ubranie na podłogę. Zaczął rozpinać guziki niezbyt szczęśliwie dobranej koszuli w kratkę. - Pomyliło jej się, że jestem z siódemki i przygotowała dla mnie ten przeuroczy kostium drwala. W życiu bym tego nie założył, to poniżej mojej godności, ale moja opiekunka mnie ubłagała.

- Nie no – Eren uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

Jean zmierzył go ponurym spojrzeniem.

- Jak? - spytał jadowicie. Jak niby mogło być gorzej?

– No wiesz – odparł od niechcenia trybut z Dwunastki. - Mogła cię przebrać za choinkę. Taką ze światełkami i wszystkim.

Hanji próbowała stłumić śmiech. Wyraz twarzy Mikasy nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę.

Jean skwitował to wyniosłym prychnięciem.

- No więc, jakie to uczucie? - zagadnął, ściągając siebie również koszulę, rzucając ją obok swetra. Miał pięknie wyrzeźbione ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Nawet Eren z pewnym zmieszaniem musiał to przyznać. Twarz Mikasy nawet nie drgnęła. - Kiedy cały świat chce iść z tobą do łóżka?

- Eee... - odpowiedział Eren, z zażenowaniem odwracając wzrok. Po raz kolejny przyszło mu do głowy że trybuci z karierowych dystryktów mają dość poważny problem z wyrażaniem siebie. Hanji wciąż walczyła ze śmiechem.

- Nie mówiłem do ciebie, Jeagar – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Jean. Zaczerwienił się nieco, zerkając w stronę Mikasy, która patrzyła na jego idealnie wyrzeźbiony tors obojętnym, nawet nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że wiesz... no... My, ulubieńcy Kapitolu powinniśmy chyba trzymać się razem i... tak właściwie..

- To chyba twoje piętro, Jean – powiedziała spokojnie Mikasa. Jej twarz wciąż nie drgnęła.

- A.. - zerknął na cyfrę na małym ekranie w windzie. - tak, istotnie. No więc...

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Jean.

Hanji odczekała, aż zamkną się za nim drzwi i winda ruszy dalej w górę, po czym opadła na kolana i wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem.


	8. Levi

**Głodna Szynka. wow. taka noworoczna. wow. Taka głodna. wow **

**W tym odcinku powrót do przeszłości i garść retrospekcji ze zwycięskich igrzysk Leviego. Rozdział w wykonaniu Nat i Shoty, betowałam ja **

**Enjoy**

**7. Levi **

_I don't know where I am,_  
_I don't know this place._  
_Don't recognize anybody,_  
_Just the same old empty face._  
_See these people, they lie,_  
_And I don't know who to value anymore._

Przyciskał ręce do szklanej barierki i nieruchomym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w szklany ekran. Transmisja z najgorętszego spektaklu roku trwała w najlepsze. Levi właśnie wyciągał nóż z twarzy martwej trybutki i utkwił wzrok w przerażonych dzieciakach, które właśnie nadbiegły. Erwin wiedział, co one teraz czują. Ich przerażenie było niemalże namacalne.

. - Erwin - szepnął stojący obok niego Mike - Myślę, ze możesz się rozluźnić. On już jest zwycięzcą.

-Nie - szepnął Erwin, nie myśląc nawet o tym, że Mike stracił oboje swoich podopiecznych zaledwie godzinę temu - Jeszcze nie...

Jak można być tak pięknym, kiedy się morduje? To sprzeczne z naturą. Levi wyglądał jak bóg, nie jak człowiek. Bóg pozbawiony śmiesznego przyzwyczajenia do życia, niezdolny do odczuwania emocji. Był tak nieludzki, taki inny i nowy, że Kapitol z miejsca go pokochał. Jego charakter został zrozumiany jako wystylizowany wizerunek, chęć przetrwania jako element zabawy. Levi stał się idolem. Idolem i jednocześnie postrachem. Po skończonych igrzyskach, kiedy jego rany zostaną zaleczone, a cienie pod oczami przykryje makijaż, dowie się, jak ma przedstawiać to wydarzenie: "_To stało się w ułamku sekundy. Mechanicznie, czysto. Bez uczuć, bez emocji"._

Nauczy się, pomijać moment, w którym żołądek podchodził mu do gardła przez wszechobecny smród krwi. Nie wspominać, że przy pierwszym dzieciaku nie trafił między żebra i nóż osunął się po kości, wywołując nieprzyjemny zgrzyt. Że ta dziewczyna z szóstki zdążyła zobaczyć litość w jego oczach.

Na razie miał krew na rękach, nóż w dłoni i świadomość, że właśnie zabić dwadzieścia osób. W sterowcu odebrano mu broń, chociaż nie było to łatwe. Odskoczyli od niego gdy tylko na nich spojrzał. Jakie miał spojrzenie po dwóch dniach zabijania?

_"To stało się w ułamku sekundy. Mechanicznie, czysto. Bez uczuć, bez emocji"._

Gratulacje. Podziw. Zachwyt. Strach. Przerażenie. Idol. Zagrożenie.

Wyrywał się rekom, jakie do dotykały, warczał na opiekę medyczną. Opiekę! Ktoś wam powinien poderznąć gardła, tak, powinien, gdzie jest mój nóż?!

_"Bez emocji"._

Nie pozwalał się znieczulić. Nie pozwalał sobie pomóc, mimo tego że rozwalił sobie rękę o kamienie a po wybuchu pułapki coś utkwiło mu w nodze. Krwawił, tak, ale nie czuł nawet bólu, bo myślał...

Levi!

Cieple ramiona objęły go mocno. Przycisnęły drobne zakrwawione ciało do siebie. Ktoś, kto się go nie boi. Pierwsza taka osoba od...

- Żyjesz. Przeżyłeś.

Erwin... Erwin, od którego natychmiast trzeba się odsunąć, bo zaraz będzie cały we krwi. Levi uniósł dłoń, żeby go odepchnąć, ale skóra zapiekła go przy kontakcie z materiałem nieskazitelnie białej koszuli. Cholera, aż tak mocno ściskał ten nóż? Ostrze przecięło wewnętrzną część jego dłoni, kiedy ktoś szarpnął za rękojeść, próbując go spacyfikować.

- Przeżyłem...? - powtórzył automatycznie. Nie był w stanie samodzielnie stwierdzić. Nawet nie czuł swoich nóg, jak miał wiedzieć, czy żyje? Ale skoro Erwin tak mówił... Erwin pozwolił się odsunąć, ale nie odepchnąć. Ciągle był przy nim. Trzymał go. Dotknął jego twarzy i patrzył na niego tak, aż Levi zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ludzie w ogóle mogą mieć takie oczy? Były bardziej niebieskie niż sztuczne niebo na arenie...

- Przeżyłeś. - powiedział – Levi...

Czemu powtarzał jego imię? I czemu tak patrzył? Co to było, to coś w jego oczach? To nie strach, nie przerażenie, i nie podziw, i nie entuzjazm. Niczego innego Levi nie znał.

Zaraz później ich rozdzielono. Jakiś lekarz w końcu się zniecierpliwił, pociągnął go za rękę, i Erwin zniknął z pola widzenia. Kiedy Levi wyciągnął do niego dłoń, nikogo już tam nie było. A mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze sekundę temu słyszał kojący, niski głos. Potem był już tylko chaos. Zimne ręce rozbierały go i kładły na łóżku polowym. Dotykały łydek, ud, ramion. Sprawdzały stawy, kazały zginać kończyny, unosić je. Świeciły tymi cholernymi latareczkami w oczy i zaglądały pod język. Co oni tam w ogóle chcieli znaleźć?Jaki rezultat chcieli osiągnąć? Jak powinno według prawideł nauki wyglądać ciało chłopaka, który własnoręcznie wymordował sobie drogę poza arenę, do wolności? I gdzie do cholery był Erwin?

* * *

Kiedy Levi się przebudził, Erwin stał przy nim ściskając jego rękę. Jedna jedyna osoba na świecie, która nie bała się go dotykać. Nawet lekarze, obracający go na stole jak chcieli, wyglądali na nieco wystraszonych. A może dla nich był po prostu kolejnym ciałem, jakie mają doprowadzić do porządku, zanim zjawią się styliści zakrywający jego cienie pod oczami podkładem i szarpiący za włosy. Przed jazdą rydwanami Levi wykręcił rękę jednej z tych idiotek, kiedy niespodziewanie złapała go za podbródek.

Erwin go dotykał bez najmniejszego strachu. Nic nie mówił, pozwalając mu chłonąć rzeczywistość. Nie rozpraszał go. Wydawało się, że faktycznie dotykał jego, a nie kolejnego trybuta. , któremu trzeba wybielić policzki, wygolić tył głowy, wyrównać paznokcie. Albo jak pacjenta, któremu trzeba policzyć kości, sprawdzić odruchy. Dotykał człowieka. Levi nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Tym samym - nie wiedział, jak do cholery ma zareagować.

- Po co tu jesteś?

Erwin Smith przymknął oczy, myśląc przez moment o tym, jak on obudził się po powrocie z areny. Pierwsze cóż robił, to przeprosił. Pokój był pusty, a on przepraszał. Przeprosił dwadzieścia trzy razy.

- Pomyślałem, ze dla odmiany chciałbyś się obudzić przy kimś, kto nie planuje cię zabić - powiedział, spoglądając w oczy swojego podopiecznego. Swojego Zwycięzcy. - Nie będę pytał jak się czujesz. Nie widzę sensu.

- Dobra, a tak serio? - Levi przełknął ślinę. - Ktoś cię przysłał?

Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak nieprzerwanie spokojny, od pierwszego dnia w pociągu. Nawet nie mrugnął gdy podopieczny wyzywał go od pieprzonych ulubieńców Kapitolu i pieszczoszków Snowa.

- Nikt nie potrzebował mnie przysyłać. Masz jeszcze czas zanim zrobią z ciebie... - westchnął lekko, zawiesił głos - ...idola. Zanim pokażą ci twoje dzieło.

- Mam być z tego dumny, tak? - zapytał Levi cicho, bez emocji.

Nie był z tego dumny. Ale najpotworniejsze było to, że nie czuł się też winny. W chwili, w której to robił, był absolutnie przerażony. Ale teraz nie potrafił się zdobyć nawet na pierdolone poczucie winy.

- Wtedy gówno wiedziałem. - przyznał, przypominając sobie podróż do Kapitolu. Swoje ostre słowa. Swoje przechwałki. Spokój Erwina. - Wcześniej, przed areną... nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem, wiesz? .

- Wiem.

- Od początku wiedziałeś, prawda?

Erwin milczał przez chwilę. Czujne, niebieskie oczy spoczęły na twarzy trybuta.

- To nie miało znaczenia – powiedział wreszcie, starannie dobierając słowa. - Bez względu na to, ile osób byś zamordował dla jedzenia lub pieniędzy, i tak nie byłbyś gotów na arenę. To zupełnie co innego – nagle zamilkł. Potrząsnął głową, a jeden samotny kosmyk jasnych włosów opadł mu na czoło.- Nie musisz niczego udawać – ciągnął spokojnie, rozważając każde słowo - Nikt nie ma prawa wymagać od ciebie byś cokolwiek...udawał.

Erwin na moment przerwał. Zastanawiał się.

- Pytanie, czy chcesz usłyszeć moją poradę. Czy chcesz...bym ci ją dał.

Erwin proponował. Sugerował. Nie pasował zupełnie do tego czarno-białego świata, w którym wszystko było zdecydowane z góry i narzucone. A Levi chyba oduczył się jak to jest mieć wpływ na własne życie. Inny wpływ niż walka.

- Chcę. Nie wiem, czy z niej skorzystam –miał dziwnie zardzewiały, zachrypnięty głos

- Pokaż im się. Tak jak pokazałeś się mnie. - powiedział Erwin powoli. W niesamowicie błękitnych oczach błysnął gniew. A może to było tylko złudzenie?. - Spraw, aby się ciebie bali.

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak przeszkodziła mu pielęgniarka, która przyszła podać pacjentowi kolejną porcję morfaliny. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i poklepał podopiecznego po ramieniu.

„Ale ty, Erwin..." Levi jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał w ślad za nim „ Ty nigdy się nie bałeś."


	9. Noc

**Więcej, więcej szynki, bo smacznej i ociekającej angstem szynki nigdy za wiele. **

**Tym razem powracamy do sytuacji aktualnych i nocy poprzedzającej siedemdziesiąte piąte Szynkowe... khem, Głodowe Igrzyska znane także jako Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. W menu prezydent Snow oraz trochę więcej konkretów w temacie Eruri**

**8. Noc **

_There comes you,_  
_To keep me safe from harm_  
_There comes you,_  
_To take me in your arms_  
_Is it just a game?_  
_I don't know._  
_Is it just a game?_  
_I don't know._

- Spójrz na to – prezydent Snow uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał puchar z winem i wskazał na ekran. Telewizyjne show poprzedzające Igrzyska właśnie dobiegało końca. - Trzymają się za ręce. Chcę ich widzieć martwych – zażądał, odstawiając kielich na stół. Nieco wina rozlało się na blat i zaczęło ściekać na podłogę.  
- Cierpliwości – odparł spokojnie Erwin Smith, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach trybutów. Nie wydawał się ani trochę zestresowany finałem programu. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
- Zachowujesz się, jakby wszystko szło po naszej myśli - spostrzegł prezydent.  
- A nie idzie? - na twarzy rozmówcy pojawił się cień zainteresowania. Nie niepokoju, po prostu zainteresowania.  
- Erwin, do cholery, nie widzisz co się dzieje? Zjednoczyli się! Zawarli pokój! Na oczach całego kraju!  
- To pozbawione znaczenia gesty – odparł organizator, tonem sugerującym, że to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Mamy do czynienia z urodzonymi mordercami, takimi jak Jaimie, Brienne Reiner, Levi. Teraz może dali się ponieść chwili, ale kiedy tylko trafią na arenę, zacznie się krwawa rzeźnia. Im bardziej drastyczny kontrast, między dzisiejszą radosną demonstracją jedności, a tym, co stanie się jutro, tym lepiej dla nas. Gdy ludzie w dystryktach zobaczą, że wszystkie te dzisiejsze wystąpienia były tylko kolejnym elementem show i tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło, skończą się mrzonki o rewolucji.  
- A mrzonki o nim? - Snow wskazał na Erena Jeagera, który wciąż stał z przodu sceny.  
Erwin zdobył się na lekki, pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
- O tej śmiesznej idei Tytana który zniszczy Kapitol? - spytał, z politowaniem kręcąc głową. - Z każdym zdradzonym sojusznikiem... z każdym zabitym przyjacielem chłopak obnaży swoje prawdziwe ja. Pokaże, że nie jest tym, na kogo go kreują. Że jest tylko kolejną marionetką. Kolejnym urodzonym mordercą, który chce zdobyć popularność i przeżyć, sprytnie manipulując emocjami tłumu i mieszającym z błotem symbole, które wydawały się coś znaczyć.  
- Takim jak ty, co? - zagadnął prezydent Snow, przyglądając się rozmówcy badawczo. Twarz Erwina wciąż tchnęła spokojem.  
- Przecież właśnie dlatego to mnie przydzieliłeś to zadanie, prawda? - spostrzegł, sięgając po swój kielich z winem. - Też jestem urodzonym mordercą. Wiem co myślą i wiem, czego się spodziewają. I wiem, jak sprawić, by mieszkańcy Panem zobaczyli swoich ulubieńców od jak najgorszej strony.  
Prezydent Snow przyglądał mu się w milczeniu,, najwyraźniej oceniając, na ile naprawdę może mu ufać.  
- Chcę tylko usłyszeć wystrzał z działa i zobaczyć zdjęcie tego Jeagera nad areną – zapowiedział, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
Och, zobaczysz z pewnością – odparł beztrosko Erwin. Wstał z fotela i skłonił się lekko. - Proszę wybaczyć, praca czeka. Jest jeszcze sporo rzeczy do dopięcia.

Po programie Ceasara Levi jeszcze długo siedział z Petrą na balkonie ich apartamentu, cichym głosem przekazując im wszystko, co Hanji mówiła na temat planu Erwina Nie wszystkie szczegóły. Tylko to, co naprawdę musiała wiedzieć. To, co było dla niej bezpieczne. Kiedy wracał do pokoju, okrzyki za oknem wciąż jeszcze nie milkły. Kapitolińczycy poruszeni ostatnim telewizyjnym występem trybutów protestowali. Domagali się odwołania igrzysk. Już kiedy przekroczył próg pokoju wiedział, że nie jest tu sam. Nie zdążył zorientować się, kim jest napastnik. Ktoś schwycił go za nadgarstek, ktoś pchnął go na ścianę. Ktoś zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która odważyłaby się potraktować go tak obcesowo.  
- Nie powinieneś czasem przygotowywać jakiejś pułapki, która rozwali mi łeb? - zakpił, odrywając się i spoglądając w oczy napastnika.  
- Powinienem – Erwin położył dłoń na jego karku. Przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła zwycięzcy. - Dlatego nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Wiesz co macie robić? Przekazałeś Petrze? Levi powoli pokiwał głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Błękitne oczy błyszczały niepokojąco w ciemności. Rozgorączkowane, pełne niecierpliwości.  
- Dobrze – wyszeptał organizator, znów go całując. Jego dłonie wcisnęły się pod luźną koszulkę, w którą odziany był trybut. Przez ostatnie dni widzieli się tylko dwa razy: podczas przejazdu rydwanów i podczas ewaluacji. Nawet ostateczna wersja planu została przekazana przez Hanji na pospiesznie zorganizowanym spotkaniu. Tak było lepiej. Bezpieczniej. A Erwin stąpał po kruchym lodzie od kiedy ogłoszono jego awans na głównego organizatora.  
- Nie mogłeś sobie darować, prawda? - spytał zaczepnie Levi, między jednym gorączkowym pocałunkiem a drugim.  
- Nie, nie mogłem. Musiałem przyjść.  
- Sentymentalny głupiec.  
- Pyskaty gówniarz.  
Wymieniając pospieszne pocałunki i drobne złośliwości dotarli aż do łóżka.  
- Aż tak cię to podnieca? - zakpił Levi, gdy Erwin zwinnym ruchem ściągnął z niego koszulkę. - To, że wysyłasz mnie na śmieć?  
Natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Organizator, zwykle całkowicie odporny na tego typu zaczepki, wyglądał jak ktoś, kogoś, komu właśnie wymierzono siarczysty policzek. Zraniony. Dotknięty do żywego. Odtrącony.  
- Zamknij się – nakazał surowo, zanim Levi zdążył wymamrotać jakieś pospieszne, niezręczne przeprosiny.  
Znów go pocałował, energicznie, brutalnie. Z wściekłością. Zwycięzca pozwolił na kolejne pocałunki, na usta wędrujące po jego szyi, na jego zapach i dotyk jego dłoni. Na bliskość. Na pospieszne, pełne niecierpliwości ruchy. Na ból i przyjemność. Drżał w jego objęciach. Połykał łzy. Żarliwym szeptem powtarzał, jak bardzo nienawidzi Kapitolu i jak bardzo wszystkie skurwysyny pożałują tego, co im zrobiły. Sądząc po odgłosach za oknem, mieszkańcy stolicy palili na stosie kukłę Erwina Smitha.  
- Chyba nie jesteś tu ostatnio najbardziej lubiany – spostrzegł nieco szyderczo Levi, gdy opadli bezsilnie na poduszki, próbując uspokoić oddechy i tętno. - Pieprzony Eren i jego pieprzone jagody. Nie trzeba było go ratować. Trzeba było mu pozwolić zdechnąć na tamtej arenie.  
Erwin nic nie odpowiedział, pokręcił tylko głową i położył palec na ustach. To nie był moment na rozmowy o Erenie i o tym, co trzeba, a czego nie trzeba było robić. Na takie rozmowy było o wiele za późno.  
Odpoczywali. Udawali, że to noc jak każda inna. Że są w domu, w dystrykcie Ósmym, że za oknem widać kominy fabryczne i budynki z czerwonej cegły, że nie dochodzą zza niego gniewne, buntownicze okrzyki. Że są bezpieczni.  
- Myślisz, że to cokolwiek da? - odezwał się znów Levi, ruchem głowy wskazując w stronę okna. Jego szept pełen był stłumionej nadziei. - Te ich hałasy?  
- Prezydent nie odwoła Igrzysk – westchnął Erwin, wstając i sięgając po swoją koszulę. Levi wciąż leżał, opierając głowę na poduszce i spoglądając na niego. -Żadne publiczne wystąpienia trybutów i żadne protesty nie zmienią jego decyzji. Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja.  
- Musisz już iść?  
- Tak.  
Zwycięzca w milczeniu pokiwał głową. Wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Obserwował pospieszne, ale harmonijne ruchy. Materiał koszuli odcinający się na tle pokoju. Silne dłonie zapinające guziki, podwijające mankiety, zręcznie wiążące krawat. Kosmyk jasnych włosów opadający na czoło. Światło zza okna oświetlające postawną sylwetkę. Chciał, by ten obraz wypalił się dobrze pod jego powiekami. Chciał, żeby to było ostatnie, co zobaczy przed śmiercią.  
- Kiedy już się tam znajdziesz – powiedział cicho Erwin, pochylając się nad nim. - Będę robił wszystko, żeby utrzymać ciebie i Petrę przy życiu.  
- Nie- odparł szorstko Levi, unosząc się na łokciach. - Zrobisz wszystko, żeby utrzymać przy życiu pieprzonego Erena Jeagera.  
Erwin zwrócił na niego swoje niezwykłe, niemożliwie błękitne oczy. Spoglądał tak, ze Levi mimo wszystko zadrżał. Tak jak nie patrzył jeszcze nigdy, nawet po tej głupiej uwadze o wysyłaniu na śmierć. Bezbronny, slaby. Jakby coś w nim pękało, jakby naprawdę rozważał możliwość wycofania się. Zanim organizator zdążył coś powiedzieć, Levi zarzucił mu dłonie na szyję i pocałował go. Bez pośpiechu,. Czule. Pocieszająco.  
-Obiecałeś – powiedział stanowczo, przygarniając do siebie kochanka. - Obiecałeś, że nie będzie więcej areny, że nie będzie więcej igrzysk. Obiecałeś to dwudziestu trzem trybutom ze swoich igrzysk. Obiecałeś to zwycięzcom ze swojego dystryktu. I wiem, że potrafisz tego dokonać, chociaż nie bez ofiar. Nie wycofuj się, dlatego, że chodzi o mnie. Sam zdecydowałem, żeby tam wrócić.  
Erwin zamknął oczy i wtulił się w niego, milczący i bezsilny. Śmiertelnie zmęczony, choć tak naprawdę prawdziwa gra jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Levi przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Trzymał go w objęciach, pozwalał odzyskać spokój i panowanie nad sobą. Po raz pierwszy do tego stopnia czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny .Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo odczuwał, że jest mu potrzebny. Nie miał pojęcia, że ta chwila będzie aż tak przytłaczająca.  
-Idź już – wyszeptał wreszcie, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Erwin zdobył się na blady, nieco wymęczony uśmiech.  
- Muszę przyznać, że wysyłasz w tym momencie bardzo sprzeczne sygnały – zakpił.  
Levi westchnął cicho i wypuścił go z objęć. Dłonie opadły mu bezsilnie.  
- Hej, Erwin – powiedział z pozorną beztroską.  
- Tak?  
- Nie daj się zabić – poprosił, celowo powtarzając słowa, którymi były mentor pożegnał go w przeddzień jego zwycięskich Igrzysk. Wiedział, że walka, którą on stoczy na arenie, nawet jeśli w ostatecznym rozrachunku śmiertelna, będzie niczym, w porównaniu z walką, która od miesięcy toczy Erwin. On był urodzonym mordercą, nie miało dla niego znaczenia ilu ludzi zabije, broniąc Jeagera. To Erwin będzie patrzył jak jego przyjaciele giną na stworzonej przez niego arenie. Będzie miał absolutną kontrolę nad wszystkim i jednocześnie nie będzie w stanie absolutnie nic zrobić. Nie będzie mu wolno nawet odwrócić wzroku, wyszeptać słowa pożegnania. Będzie cierpiał, a jedyna osoba, przy której kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie okazać słabość będzie tylko małym punkcikiem na wirtualnym obrazie areny; punkcikiem który w każdej chwili może zniknąć. Organizator położył obie dłonie na jego ramionach. Przez chwilę spoglądał w milczeniu na bladą twarz i oczy, błyszczące, czarne jak węgle.  
- Nie bój się – powiedział z uśmiechem mającym naśladować młodziutkiego, pełnego buty Leviego. - Nie zamierzam tanio sprzedać swojej skóry. Patrz i podziwiaj.  
Przytulił go po raz ostatni i pocałował. Szybko, jakby bał się, że znów zacznie się łamać w swojej decyzji, wyszedł na korytarz. Levi odprowadził go aż do progu. Oparł się plecami o zamknięte drzwi i powoli osunął po nich na ziemię.


	10. Jean

Kolejna porcja Głodowej Szynki. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo interesujące są przygotowania do igrzysk i polityczne machinacje, czas przejść do części zasadniczej i pokazać, że co igrzyska to igrzyska.

**Happy Hunger Games and may the szynka be ever in your favour!**

**9. Jean **

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Obudź się.

Wyjdź z luksusowej sypialni, spotkaj się ze swoim stylistą. Tym razem nie będzie ci już nakładać make-upu ani robić efektownej fryzury. Na arenie i tak wszystko spłynie krwią.

Zjedz śniadanie, nawet jeśli teraz żołądek masz ściśnięty w supeł. Głodowe Igrzyska nie nazywają się tak bez powodu,. Nie wiadomo, kiedy znów trafi się okazja zjeść coś, co nie jest trujące albo nie zostało odebrane umierającemu trybutowi. Jeśli w ogóle.

Idź na dach, do sterowca . Jeden krok po metalowej drabince, drugi. Noga za nogą, noga za nogą. Pozwól by pracownik Kapitolu wszczepił ci lokalizator. Teraz organizatorzy zawsze będą wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. Będą wiedzieć, w którym momencie twoje serce przestanie bić. Teraz nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś numerem swojego Dystryktu. Cztery, osiem, dziewięć, dwanaście. Nie imię. Cyfra.

Nie próbuj wyglądać przez okno. I tak nie zobaczysz areny. Zobaczysz ja dopiero, gdy już się na niej znajdziesz, a do tego ci się przecież nie spieszy. Zejdź na dół, do bloków przygotowawczych pod areną. Stylista ubierze cię w twój nowy strój. Wspólnie spróbujcie zastanowić się, co może oznaczać. Czego się spodziewać po dziwnej uprzęży i krótkiej kurtce? Jakiej areny oczekiwać po długich, skórzanych butach i spodniach z grubego, trzymającego ciepło materiału?

Gdy odliczanie się zacznie, wejdź do kapsuły. Za chwilę winda wyniesie cie w górę, na arenę.

Dwadzieścia.

Ostatni raz popatrz na stylistę, uśmiechnij się, unieś głowę do góry. Kapitolińczycy to wbrew pozorom delikatne istotki, bardziej delikatne niż mieszkańcy dystryktów.

Trzynaście. Dwanaście. Oczy zamknięte. Spróbuj uspokoić oddech, chociaż i tak nic ci to nie da. Doskonale o tym wiesz, przecież to nie jest twój pierwszy raz.

Dziesięć

Otwórz oczy. Wokół ciebie dwudziestu trzech trybutów, również unieruchomionych na podestach. Dwadzieścia trzy osoby, które musisz zabić. Dwudziestu trzech starych przyjaciół.

Pięć, cztery, trzy. Zaciśnij dłoń w pięść, przyłóż ją do piersi.

Idący na śmierć cię pozdrawiają, prezydencie Snow. Idący na śmierć pozdrawiają też ciebie, Erwinie Smith.

Jeden.

Szczęśliwych Głodowych Igrzysk. I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja.

Pierwsze, co Jean ujrzał po tym, jak znalazł się na arenie była biel. Biel nieba, biel ziemi dookoła. Zimowa arena? No tak, tego nie było już od dobrych kilkunastu lat, publiczność zdążyła się stęsknić.

Platformy startowe jak zwykle ustawione były w kręgu wokół rogu obfitości. Kiedy ekran odliczania pokazał zero, Jean zeskoczył z podestu. Pod cieniutką warstwąśniegu znajdował się lód.

Zamarznięte jezioro. Cóż, mogło być gorzej.

Jeziora w czwartym dystrykcie też czasem zamarzały. Jean znał lód, wiedział, jak po nim chodzić i jak łowić ryby z przerębli. Ale ten lód nie grał według zasad. Ten lód zapadał się pod tobą niespodziewanie, nawet wtedy kiedy nie było widaćżadnych rys ani nie słychać trzeszczenia.

Ten lód tak naprawdę wcale nie był lodem. Był tylko dziwną, chorą fantazją Erwina Smitha.

Jean na własne oczy widział, jak załamał się nagle pod trybutką z trójki, i jak natychmiast się za nią zamknął. Nie było ucieczki. Była śmierć w lodowatej wodzie. Trybut z jedenastki również wpadł w przerębel, ale przytrzymał się krawędzi, tak, ze zdołał utrzymać się na powierzchni. Wydawało się, że jest bezpieczny, że zdoła się wyczołgać. I wtedy przerębel zaczęła wokół niego zarastać. Lód się odbudowywał. Coraz bardziej go otaczał, a wreszcie... Jean z niedowierzaniem wytrzeszczył oczy. Lód przeciął mężczyznę na pól. Tak po prostu. Górna polowa ciała trybuta była na powierzchni, dolna została pod lodem. Jego krzyk wciąż jeszcze trwał w powietrzu. Po chwili rozległy się dwa wystrzały z armaty, jeden za drugim.

Wstrząśnięty tym widokiem Jean sam zrobił krok do przodu. Zbyt szybko, zbyt nieuważnie. Potknął się, a prawa noga nagle nastąpiła na rysę. Zapadł się. Na szczęście nie całkiem, w wodzie znalazła się tylko prawa noga. Nie wpadł pod lód, ale i tak był uwięziony. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Wiedział, co zdarzy się za chwile. Zamknął oczy przygotowując się a potworny ból. Nie chciał wołać o pomoc. Tutaj to jak prosić się o śmierć. A przecież mógłby jeszcze chwile pożyć z oderwana noga. Nie za długo, ale może wystarczająco długo, żeby...

Ktoś złapał go za ramiona i pociągnął do góry. W sama porę. Dziura w lodzie, w której przed chwila była jego noga, natychmiast się zamknęła. Odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, komu zawdzięcza ratunek.

Marco. No tak, oczywiście.

- Masz -powiedział trybut, podając mu ostrza łyżew, które za pomocą sprytnego mechanizmu można było przytwierdzić do podeszw butów. Sam już zdążył założyć swoje – Zabrałem z Rogu Obfitości, kiedy ty się tutaj grzebałeś w tym lodzie. Wziąłem ci też plecak, łap.

- Dzięki – mruknął Jean, przyjmując od niego oba dary. Pospiesznie założył łyżwy i stanął na nogi. Nierozsądnie było zostawać tutaj zbyt długo w jednym miejscu- Pozostali też już mają co trzeba?

- Ominęła cię najgorsza walka – przyznał Marco. -Trybuci z jedynki pozabijali się od razu, tak, jak obiecywali w wywiadzie. Levi chciał zabić Erena, ale uznał, ze za bardzo mu się teraz spieszy, wziął noże i poszedł tam – wskazał dość wąski przesmyk między skalami po lewo od miejsca, w którym obecnie byli. - A Mikasa, z Erenem i Petrą skierowali się w tą drugą stronę – pokazał identyczny rodzaj przejścia po prawej stronie od nich. - Reiner Braun poleciał z nimi. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie poszła Annie, nie widziałem też Sashy i Conniego, ale oni powinni dać sobie radę.

Jean pokiwał głową.

-Sojusz? - zasugerował przyjaciel, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

-Oczywiście, że sojusz – burknął Jean, zarzucając plecak na ramię. – Sekundy byś tu beze mnie nie przeżył, sieroto.

Marco roześmiał się swoim pogodnym, szczerym śmiechem, całkowicie nie pasującym do areny.


	11. Marco

**Głodna Szynka po raz kolejny, tym razem wyjątkowo soczysta. Shit just got real. Czyli "Jak bardzo jesteś martwy, w skali od jednego do Marco" **

**10. Marco **

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

- Dziesięcioro – powiedział cicho Marco, patrząc w niebo, na którym przesuwały się zdjęcia poległych trybutów. - Dużo.  
- Czy ja wiem, czy dużo – wzruszył ramionami Jean, przysuwając dłonie do ognia.- Podczas moich igrzysk pierwszego dnia poległo jedenaście osób, podczas Igrzysk Leviego aż czternaście.  
Znajdowali się na rozległej, pokrytej śniegiem płaszczyźnie. Żadnych drzew, żadnych skał. Ognisko rozpalili w usypanej ze śniegu kotlince ze znalezionych tu i ówdzie suchych krzewów i traw. Na całe szczęście w plecakach zabranych przez Marco z Rogu Obfitości znajdowały się zapałki i prowiant. Mogli odpocząć, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Na tej równinie bez trudu zobaczą, że ktoś się zbliża.  
- Na moich pierwszego dnia zginęły cztery osoby – przyznał w zadumie Marco, wciąż spoglądając na zdjęcia trybutów.  
- No tak, ale to były twoje igrzyska, tak?  
- Hm? - posłał przyjacielowi nieco niepewne, zdziwione spojrzenie.  
- Ty je wygrałeś – ciągnął swoim zwykłym, szyderczym głosem Jean. - A to już o czymś świadczy, nie?  
- O czym?  
Dłoń przyjaciela przeczesała jego włosy w pobłażliwym geście.  
- Miłe dzieciaki nie wygrywają igrzysk, Marco. A jeśli wygrywają, to tylko dlatego, że pozostali trybuci byli jeszcze milsi i postanowili umrzeć z czystej uprzejmości.  
-Może – wzruszył ramionami Marco. - W każdym razie dziesięć to prawie połowa – powiedział w zadumie.- A wiesz, co to oznacza?  
- Ze ten cyrk szybko się skończy? - spytał zjadliwie Jean. - Jakby nie patrzeć największych ćpunów i frajerów mamy już z głowy.  
- Zostali tylko przyjaciele.  
Spojrzał na Marco wzrokiem pełnym przerażenia i rezygnacji. Eren, Mikasa i Petra, którzy niezbyt roztropnie wybrali na towarzysza Reinera Brauna. Levi, który nie wiadomo nawet gdzie pobiegł. Mike i Nanaba. Sasha i Connie. Marco.  
- Tak – powiedział głucho, wbijając wzrok w poranione wcześniej dłonie. - Teraz zostali tylko przyjaciele.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu, czując jak ogarnia ich senność. A później zaatakował ich śnieg.  
Przynajmniej tak w pierwszym momencie pomyślał Jean. Śnieg, który ma ostre zęby i pazury. Śnieg który zamienia biel w czerwień i ciszę we wrzask. Zdezorientowany przetoczył się na bok, instynktownie odsuwając się od zagrożenia.  
To nie śnieg, uświadomił sobie. To Zmiech.  
Ogromny, przypominający polarnego niedźwiedzia zmiech Kapitolu. Pożółkłe zęby, czarne, złośliwe oczka, ściekająca z pyska ślina. Jednym kłapnięciem mocnej szczęki pozbawił Marco dłoni. Na oczach przerażonego Jeana schwycił ciało rannego trybuta w zęby i uniósł w powietrze. Potrząsnął nim jak szmacianą lalką, próbując oderwać kolejny kawał mięsa.  
Ktoś krzyczał. Chyba Marco. I ktoś jeszcze. Kobieta. Ymir. Świst pocisku przeszył powietrze. Niedźwiedź zwalił się na śnieg brocząc krwią.  
Jean odruchowo zerwał się na równe nogi. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Mdliło go od zapachu krwi.  
Popatrzył w bok, na Marco. Prawa ręka kończyła się krwawiącym kikutem, prawa noga była poszarpana i krwawiła mocno, a połowa jego twarzy stanowiła krwawą miazgę. Lewy oczodół ział pustką. Żył jednak. Na pewno żył, nie rozległ się jeszcze wystrzał z działa. Jean momentalnie opadł przed nim na kolana.  
- Przepraszam – wykrztusił Marco, krzywiąc się z bólu. Cud, że w ogóle mógł mówić. Nie, wcale nie cud. Po prostu szok. - Obawiam się,,,, że dalej musisz iść sam.  
- Kretyn – Jean objął przyjaciela ramieniem. Nieporadnie próbował opatrzyć krwawiący kikut. Zatamować krew. - Też sobie wymyślił. Będzie dobrze, Marco, to przecież tylko...  
Musisz iść – pokręcił głową trybut. - Musisz – rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, jakby szukając wzrokiem kamery. Co za paranoja, pomyślał z goryczą Jean. Nawet w takich chwilach myślimy tylko o tym, jak wyglądamy w oczach telewidzów. W oczach Kapitolu. Nawet wypowiedziane przed śmiercią słowa mogą zaważyć na losach bliskich, których pozostawiliśmy w domu. -... Musisz przetrwać, Jean. Eren.. on – Marco przymknął ocalałe oko. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Mówił tak cicho, że Jean musiał się na nim nachylić.. - On jest symbolem. Ale żeby to wszystko zadziałało.. żeby się udało.. potrzeba więcej. Ludzki takich jak ty...dlatego musisz przetrwać.  
Jean zacisnął dłonie w pięści i popatrzył na Marco. Trybut z każdą chwilą był coraz bledszy i słabszy. Wykrwawiał się. Umierał. I jak zawsze miał rację.  
- Obiecaj mi – wyszeptał jeszcze, ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. - Że tutaj ze mną nie zostaniesz. Że pójdziesz dalej. Obiecaj.  
Jean nie odpowiedział. Pokręcił głową, próbując wydobyć z siebie chociaż słowo. Próbując powstrzymać szczękanie zębów. Próbując nie czuć zamarzających na policzkach łez. Gdzieś daleko, rozległ się wystrzał z działa.  
- Obiecuję – wyszeptał Jean opierając się czołem o ramię przyjaciela. Trząsł się. Przeklinał. Płakał. Płakał zupełnie otwarcie, rozpaczliwym, rozdzierającym płaczem. Płakał tak, jak nie płakał nawet po swoich pierwszych igrzyskach. Płakał, bo jedyna dobra rzecz w jego życiu właśnie została m odebrana. - Obiecuję, obiecuję, obiecuję – podniósł wzrok w górę, - Obiecuję, że wyjdę stąd żywy i sprawię, że za to zapłacicie, skurwysyny!

Ze swojego miejsca w centrum dowodzenia widział wszystko.  
Widział kropki oznaczone numerami dystryktów przesuwające się po hologramowym modelu areny. Widział twarze trybutów na ekranach. Widział przerażenie ludzi ginących na lodzie.  
Widział, jak trybuci z jedynki rzucają się na siebie z bronią w ręku. Widział jak Annie Lejonheart wyposażona w siekierę morduje następne dwie osoby.  
Widział jak chłopiec zwany Tytanem odchodzi w stronę skalnego labiryntu w towarzystwie Mikasy Ackerman, Petry oraz Reinera Brauna.  
Widział Leviego przyczajonego w jednej ze skalnych jaskiń, skupionego w sobie i gotowego zaatakować zabranymi spod Rogu Obfitości nożami pierwszą osobę, która znajdzie się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Tym razem zwycięzca z Ósmego Dystryktu nie wyruszał na polowanie, tym razem po prostu czekał. Czuwał. Bardzo dobrze.  
Widział Jeana i Marco brnących przez śnieżną zamieć.  
Widział ich siedzących i rozmawiających cicho w jednej ze śnieżnych kotlinek. Aż za dobrze widział skradającego się do nich niedźwiedziopodobnego zmiecha. Cichego, zwinnego, groźnego. Zwierz podkradał się do niczego nieświadomych trybutów, jak do gniazda fok. Podobny był też efekt jego ataku. Krew na białym śniegu, Jean Kirschtein płaczący i przeklinający nad rozszarpanym ciałem przyjaciela. Wściekłość i bunt w jego oczach. Sam uniknął śmierci w szczękach potwora tylko dlatego, że przebiegająca w pobliżu Ymir wystrzeliła z łuku strzałę, która zabiła zmiecha.  
Widział wszystko. Dużo więcej niż chciałby kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.


End file.
